ShadowStrike: Blood Stained Sand
by BlackWolf219
Summary: The world in disarray, conspiracies and alliances are formed, mistakes of the past taking its toll. Jack is forced to make a difficult choice in order to attain the power to protect those dearest to him. And not all may be willing to let him pay the price.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In the makeshift operation room, there stood a team of medical experts with the same goal in mind; this goal had been delayed for some time but now their work was at its zenith. As they prepared for the procedure, one of them had seen fit to switch on the television, the news repeating the same thing over and over. The eternal question, "Are we alone in the universe?" had finally been answered. The answer was, for better or worse (depending on how one took the news), "No." Of course, it made little difference to them since they had answered that question themselves several months ago.

The alien life forms were split into two factions; one which proclaimed to protect their world, another which vowed to destroy it. The planet Earth had been caught in an age old conflict, one as old as the world itself, its duration dwarfing even humanity's existence. Perhaps, now that their work was nearing completion, they could take advantage of this latest news and convince their opposition to an armistice. War amongst humanity was common, yet divided; war against a foreign species, however, would require that all differences be set aside, for now. But that decision remained to be decided to by the government they sought to overthrow.

They had started their organization, small but steadily growing, to see a new order be established, one that promised a unified world under one power spanning the globe. Some had called them a slew of affronts for their actions; madmen, traitors, _terrorists_. But change, no matter how often cried for, was never fully accepted without resistance. And the change they desired, that they _promised_, was radical indeed. So much so, that their leaders chose to employ the otherworldly outsiders to ensure their goals were never reached.

But they managed to remain relatively unseen, thanks to the perpetual conflict of the two factions, each side's numbers dwindling. And each time they battled, they took advantage of the chaos to acquire whatever materials lay forgotten on the battlefield. They couldn't take any more than things that could simply be written off as destroyed in the heat of battle. Thus, their research was slow, their goals restrained. Eventually, their singular form of government, their leader, had grown tired of their slow progress and more extreme measures were taken; they were to capture one of these outsiders.

Setting a trap, they came across one from each faction engaged in battle and watched from the shadows as they wore each other down. Finally, they made their move when one had managed to render the other into unconsciousness. Naturally, it was the logical decision to abscond with the victor, allowing a slight advantage to the side that claimed a desire for camaraderie. But they had been labeled an enemy to both factions and were soon attacked by the self-professed protectors. The subject had escaped, but not before yielding results that progressed their work ahead by leaps and bounds.

Focus on the work was as vital as ever, field operations being shut down momentarily to direct all energy to creating a means of leveling the playing field. Briefly, they had struck an alliance with a rogue in order to learn more and potentially acquire samples. But the partnership was short lived, yet the knowledge they took away was well worth the time spent. After months of study, they were smiled upon by fate when it saw fit to reunite them with a "familiar face." They questioned not the condition they found him in and instead took advantage of the opportunity.

Another plan had been initiated after meeting with their financial backer, a wealthy politician that seemed to agree with them. After a slew of unfortunate events, their funding had been killed, quite literally, leaving them frozen in their next phase. Their focus now was on the figure that lay, battered and broken, on the operating table. With their plans halted, they had to focus on finding a proper means of prolonging his survival. It was clear more than "conventional" means were needed.

As they prepared themselves for the initial operation, attaching the patient to the reassembled outsider and using him as an apparatus, of sorts, they received a surprising visitor. He'd been taken captive by the more hostile faction and learned a good amount of their medical practices. He agreed to work with them in an attempt to retaliate against the alien threat. He provided an expertise that far surpassed anyone in this room. He had suggested a different approach.

"The damage to his body is, as you reported, massive," he said after studying the patient himself. "The procedure you are suggesting is sound and could work. However, there is one thing you are not taking into account." He opened the right eye of the patient, revealing a retracted pupil that did not adjust to the darkness. "Perpetually retracted pupils are often a sign of brain damage. Attaching him to this 'apparatus', as you call it, may only exacerbate his paranoia. He might just kill us all if given that much power, _unrestrained._"

And so, a new surgery was planned, and they had to agree it was probably for the better. After weeks of preparation and simulation testing, the formula had been perfected; they were ready to begin. Turning off the television, sterilizing themselves, and gathering the necessary tools, they started. First, an incision into the head to reach the brain, where they would first repair the brain damage. Their newest scientist lead the procedure while their veteran surgeon assisted.

Cutting through the skull into the brain, they managed to inject a material that would, in theory, repair the damage and restore the senses. Checking the eye and shading it from the surgical lights, they were pleased with the results.

"Pupil responsive," reported one of them. There was no joy, no happiness, nothing more than the clinical detachment that was to be expected in procedure like this. With that, they stitched up the incision and proceeded with the main surgery. First, they would graft the new material onto the body, checking the vital signs as they did so. If this surgery was a success, the patient would feel no pain.

His body was grafted with this newly created material from head to toe, incisions made to allow for breathing. Another was made over the heart, where the formula would be injected. He asked for the vial, its contents glowing an ethereal blue. Slowly, steadily, he pushed the needle through the skin and in to the heart, injecting the formula. They watched, via the screen, the results of their decisions.

His body was accepting the changes, violently convulsing, forcing them to restrain him as the procedure racked his body. His body temperature began to rise, the material reacting accordingly, as the convulsions worsened. He was going into shock, or so it seemed. Without warning, his convulsions died down as the material disappeared into the skin. Some of the surgical team felt smiles tugging at their lips but kept a detached interest.

The procedure was a success, their leader returned from the brink of death. Now came another injection into the brain, a precaution in case the formula that was to do away with the brain damage failed. Hopefully, this contingency wouldn't be needed and they would be as strong, and united, as ever under their leader. Returning him to his room, the lead physician saw fit to remove his surgical mask, revealing his dark skin, a beard in place. With a cynical smile, he spoke, "I told you this was the better option."

The Surgeon nodded, "So it would seem. If you're calculations are correct, our organization should be stronger now. Perhaps, once we demonstrate the power we've unlocked, the world won't be so inclined to write us off as madmen."

"You're planning to aid the world government?" he asked. "I thought you would wait to see the outcome of the battle, then swoop in to collect the spoils."

"Given that massive fortress in the place of Jasper, Nevada," the Surgeon reminded them, "I think it is agreed upon that forming a temporary alliance is in our best interests. For now, we adhere to the ideal, 'the enemy of my enemy, is my friend.' I have little doubt they will refuse after seeing what we've managed to accomplish. Thanks, in no small part to you, Doctor."

"I'll admit my reasons for helping were purely self-serving, as I'm sure yours were for accepting me. I wanted retribution against those machines for imprisoning me and forcing me to work for them. My former employer may not have treated me well, but he showed me utmost respect and rarely questioned my decisions."

"Regardless," the Surgeon continued, "We must set aside hostility and choose a side in this conflict. For the sake of our goal, we will join with the world government and battle against these machines. The long-term effects may prove to be beneficial to us. If the people see what we are capable of, they may wish to share in our discoveries. Our insurgence will grow."

"The typical 'win-win' then?"

"I will monitor the patients vital signs to ensure there are residual effects. Rest, you've more than earned it, Doctor Stockman." Baxter Stockman nodded and went to where the field soldiers of M.E.C.H. resided. The television was playing once more, the President making her first national statement. She looked much different than when she first to office, her brown hair tinted with grey. The price of politics, he supposed.

"My fellow Americans," she began, her voice as calm and stoic as ever. "As I'm sure you are aware, the events occurring what was, once, the small town of Jasper, Nevada. I can assure you that all residents were evacuated with no injuries to their person. The cause of this disaster is a result of unwillingness to trust you, our citizens, with the truth. Some years ago, before I took office, our planet became the latest battlefield for an age old conflict that is older than our own species. Some have come to defend us, others have come to destroy us. To maintain world order, it was decided by all in the United Nations that this war be kept a secret from you. And for the most part, it has succeeded."

Stockman snorted at that, remembering New York, and wondering how many bore witness to the beings in action.

"This faction, the Autobots, hid amongst our kind in secret," she continued, an image of the Autobot shield appearing to her right. "They have proven to be great allies to us in times of disaster, such as the natural phenomenon that occurred some months ago. In exchange, we granted them asylum on our world and appointed individuals to monitor their actions. For the most part, they've kept their word and defended us when needed."

There were murmurs of bitter remarks toward the woman on screen by the M.E.C.H. foot soldiers.

"This other faction, however, the Decpticons," the Decepticon shield appeared to her left. "have come for the sole purpose of conquering out planet and enslaving, or destroying, us. Sadly, our military has proven ineffective against this threat, as evidenced by the events that happened just hours ago. Our military strike force, as well as Jasper, Nevada, was wiped out in less than a second. I have no doubt the Decepticons will eventually attempt to fire upon the target of their choosing. Nowhere, not even our nation's capital, is safe. And our last defense against them, the Autobots, is currently M.I.A."

She paused, for dramatic effect, Stockman thought.

"I assure you, that we, as a nation will come together, and remain hopeful that a way to bring this invasion to end will be found. The Decepticons underestimate us, and that will be their downfall. Goodnight." She left, cameras, flashing, questions flying forward. Turning off the television, the M.E.C.H. soldiers went about their daily routines. Stock went to the mess hall and prepared some tea. It soothed his own fear of the situation. The Shredder was a fool to trust Megatron , if he did at all. Though it didn't surprise him that this happened, it was fearful nonetheless of what the Decepticons were capable of with that fortress of theirs.

As much as he despised them, he wondered where the Autobots were and what had become of them. If they were alive, they would prove vital to their cause against Megatron and his invading horde. More so that boy, Jackson Darby, who'd been the inspiration for this procedure. His apparent melding with Cybertronain sorcery had prompted him. It would appear that Cybertronian science appeared to be just as flexible.

To think, the possibilities that were presented because of this discovery, the new ways to develop humankind as a species. As a scientist, he couldn't help but respect the power he'd just tapped into. It deserved the proper respect if they were going to use it properly. Especially if they it was going to aid them against the Decepticons. His musings were interrupted by the Surgeon.

"Silas is awake," he reported. "I thought it best that you explain things to him." Stockman nodded and finished the rest of his tea, following the Surgeon to the patient's room. They passed the research area where the remains of the Decepticon, Breakdown, were being reassembled into something more useful. M.E.C.H. had begun planning for after the surgery when the news was first announced. Whatever they were planning, it was big.

Entering the room, Stockman took a seat next to Silas's bed, the news playing on the television across from it. He wore a bitter, but amused, expression, "So, Megatron has finally made his move?"

"So it seems," Stockman nodded. "Wherever that fortress came from, its power is off the charts. One of those cannons could destroy a city or small island. Obviously, we lack the means to properly combat them, until now."

"Yes, the Surgeon informed me these apparent, 'enhancements'," he raised a brow. "Care to explain?"

"I've made you into a, well, let's just call you a super-soldier. Thanks to alloy that serves as the Autobots and Decepticons' skin, you will now be able to resist most forms of physical trauma. I've enhanced via the use of some of the Shredder's tomes. You are now virtually invincible."

"And what of the Autobots?"

"Missing, but most likely either hiding or dead."

"Which leaves Earth with no other form of defense," Silas grinned, "Except us. Such delicious irony."

"I can see how you'd be amused," Stockman chuckled. "Should we call you Captain America? Forgive me, _Colonel_." Silas responded with a low rumble of laughter. "The plan is simple; we help the governments of the world against the invasion. If we succeed, public demand for M.E.C.H.'s 'abilities' will skyrocket. You'll no longer be considered a madman, Silas."

"I see," the scarred man weighed his options. "What weapons do we have?"

"We are converging the Decepticon subject, Breakdown, into a weapon more, maneuverable. Doctor Stockman's has managed to convert out rifles into something that will penetrate the Cybertronian armor. Everything is going as directed in Project: Shinsengumi."

"Excellent," Silas smiled, "time to make a call."

Given a phone, Silas dialed the number and waited; after two rings, a deep voice answered, "Hello?"

"Special Agent Fowler," Silas grinned. "So good to hear from you again."

"Silas," the man growled. "What do you want? In case you haven't noticed, I'm currently dealing with a global invasion at the moment."

"Agent Fowler, I have indeed taken notice of the events that transpired since my incapacitation at the hands of Optimus Prime. _Yours_ as well."

"And I'd do again in a heartbeat," he bit back. "What do you want?"

"You know why I'm calling Agent Fowler, lest you would have hung up the phone by now. M.E.C.H. recognizes the Decepticons are clear threat to all of humanity, ourselves included. Thus, we wish to offer a truce and lend our services to aid the world government. We ask for nothing in return, only the opportunity to fight for our world."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Whether you believe me or not is irrelevant," Silas responded. "The fact is, M.E.C.H. possesses the proper means to do battle with the Decepticons, especially since your own government is apparently lacking, no doubt due to some agreement between them and Autobots. We offer our technology, how to use it, its replication. All in exchange for nothing save an alliance."

There was a pause, "And I refuse?"

"Then M.E.C.H will be more than happy to take matters in our own hands and do battle with the Decepticons on our own. We may recruit others and train them, but we will pose no threat to you."

"And once this is over?"

"I leave that to your imagination. Naturally, I do not expect you to speak for your government immediately, but I do offer you this, the access codes to Project: Damocles. They are being sent via coded message now. It may prove to be of use."

Another pause, no doubt to verify the codes, "Why are you doing this, Silas?"

"Agent Fowler, I've already explained that M.E.C.H. is aware of the global threat presented by the Decepticons. We wish to usher in a new world order, how can we do that if another power far greater than our own is in control? I speak to you, not as Silas of M.E.C.H., but as Colonel Leland Bishop, formerly of U.S. Special Tactics."

A sigh, "I'll… check with my superiors. But don't think I'm gonna fall for this act, Si." A dial tone followed and Silas couldn't help the Cheshire grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At first, his optics sensor could only register the darkness, all encompassing, obstructing his vision as his subroutines worked hurriedly to restore all functions. His chassis groaned in and creaked in resistance to his attempts move, further restrained by something. His processor registered that he must have been captured and was now a prisoner, but had little time to sort through the memories. It had all happened quickly, the bright flash and white hot pain that his sensors processed, then all his surroundings turning black. What followed after, he knew not, only what he'd managed to see during the brief moments of consciousness.

He remembered the debris that encased him being tossed aside hurriedly, more so when light was shining through. Two figures, distorted by his damaged vision, but recognizable by their singular crimson glare, dragged him from the rubble. Then, there was the ground, slowly moving along as he was pulled, his weight too much for them without assistance. Afterward, he was unceremoniously dropped to the ground, unable to even lift his frame up. Finally, there came the distorted voice of his captors' master, harsh and jagged as ever.

"Take our prisoner to the fortress," the satisfaction in his tone was unmistakable. "Back to Darkmount." They had voiced their usual acceptance mixed with praise for the war lord and continued their menial task, despite their struggle. More periods spent swaying between blurred vision and nothingness followed suit. His internal mechanisms finally chose to force him into a temporary power down to conserve his draining energy. Now, he stood, bound to his cell.

Rather than through the use of typical stasis cuffs that would normally suspend him in the air, he was chained to the wall. No doubt the war lord wanted to add insult to his grievous injuries, though it made no difference. His former comrade was well aware such surroundings did little to break his confidence, no matter how great the blow it had taken. He feared not for his fate, but rather for the fate of his soldiers, this planet, the inhabitants he'd come to call allies, and for the vessel of knowledge contained within him. He shifted slightly when the door opened, the chains rattling, expecting to come face to face with his captor.

Instead, there was no one in the doorway, rather there was no one of Cybertronian mass in the doorway. Descending his gaze, he watched as the inhabitant who'd chosen to ally himself with the Decepticons entered. His icy teal eyes never left his cerulean blue optics, his appearance reminding him much of the young human who reminded himself so much of past that he longed for in his quiet moments. The black hair was in a similar messy fashion, as raven as the boy's, his gaze unwavering, his intent unknown. One who did not know either well enough could believe his claims that they were brothers.

"You truly are a powerful being to behold," came the harsh tone of boy. "To have survived such an attack that could level a fortress and still maintain consciousness is commendable indeed. However, you now find yourself a prisoner. "

"It…," he struggled to speak, all his energy focused on staying conscious at the moment. "…It is not… the first time I… have been held captive... My fate is… is of little importance…"

"Especially since your soldiers have apparently escaped," the young human observed. "And that means my brother is still alive. I had thought him dead when your fortress was eradicated. Such an end to the rivalry we have established would be poor indeed. Surly, you are aware they intend to torture you for information?"

"Such… is their way," he managed to reply.

"However, given our brief encounters, I have deduced you would sooner perish than betray your comrades, as they would do for you. Though it matters little, especially since this world is doomed to tyranny. They will fight, as is their nature, but they will fall, and in the end they will serve in fear."

"Are you… not a servant as… well?"

He chuckled, "I suppose I am. But not to a despot, rather to a desire born of events of long ago. My reasoning for actions is my own to dictate, no one else's. Even if _he_ thinks otherwise."

"Then why…?"

"Why do I align myself with him? I find him to rather reminiscent of the one person in my existence that I respected most. Our similarities have brought about a mutual respect of our own accord. We recognize each other's goal and use one another to see them fulfilled."

"Such an arrangement…," he struggled against the corners of darkness edging into his vision, his subroutines warning of impending shut down. "…can only lead to betrayal… once your… goals interfere with one another."

"I know," he replied. "It is not the first time, nor will it be the last. Similarities in nature are often pitted against each other, the stronger resolve usually prevailing. And rest assured that mine is the stronger of the two. I will not die at the hands of some despot."

"Only fate… will decide… who is stronger…"

"Why leave matters to fate when one can forge his own destiny?" he asked, echoing words from not long ago. He had often wondered how the universe chose was what was right and wrong in these countless conflicts. He often sought answers from the vessel of knowledge within him, speaking with his predecessors, his mentor, but finding no conclusive answers. But he remained adamant in his pursuit of freedom for all in the hopes that War would no longer be recognized as a reality. He knew the young human thought similarly to him, even if his recent actions proved otherwise.

Since being bestowed with the gift of the ancients, he watched the young one sway from a gentle soul to a hardened warrior, striking down his enemies without hesitation. Such a willingness to end life without restraint had sparked worry, not just from himself, but from his mother as well.

"I don't know what to do," she had bemoaned when she had come to him for help. "It's like he's the same boy I raised all these years one minute, then a cold-hearted man the next. And lately, it seems like the latter is peeking through more and more. I'm afraid he might end up becoming…"

"You needn't fear," he had consoled her. "Often in battle, one is torn between his beliefs and doing what is necessary for the good of all. I have no doubt Jack will always be the brave young man you have raised and nurtured through these years. And through these events, he has only grown stronger in mind and resolve. He will fight to protect what he loves, as any Autobot would."

"I know," she sighed, then smiled warmly at him. "Thank you." The pleasant memory that had provided a reprieve from the harsh reality of the situation was interrupted when the doors to his prison opened again. This time, a massive figure stood in the doorway, his form silhouetted by the light of the outside world denied to him by his restraints. The scarred regard of his glare was leveled on him, but he did not fear whatever wrath was in store for him. Stepping into the cell, he acknowledged the human.

"Leave us," he ordered. The human complied without hesitation, claiming to have grown weary of their conversation. The door closed behind him, leaving them in the darkness once more. He smiled, revealing his fanged denta, "How the mighty have fallen, wouldn't you agree? To think, just hours ago, you were safe from harm in your hidden base. My, how quickly the interference of the ancients can change things."

"I know… full well how the hand of fate often sways," he replied. "It is… an amoral… feeling no love or hate for any…only… only doing as it is dictated. As do… we all."

"Ah, but not even fate will save your Autobots this time," he growled in amusement. "After all, with our new fortress, we now have footing on this world. The humans, try as they might to resist, will concede after I have decimated their governments. Then, I will see to completing the transition of this world into new home world for all Cybertronias, the home world you sacrificed in order to protect this backwater world."

"A… world whose populace… you attempted to destroy… I was left with little choice…"

"And look what rewards your choice has reaped. This world is all but in the palm of my hand, your Autobots are scattered, relics mine, and any hope of stopping me lies before me. And you do not have long before the Allspark calls you forth. Sadly, there are none left who can claim the title once you have passed. The lineage of the Primes will end you with you, Optimus."

"Make no mistake…," he summed up the energy to warn him. "As long as the Matrix… shines… a new Prime will come forth. And they… will stop you… where I have failed Megatron…"

"I look forward to seeing their attempt, after this world has been eradicated and your soldiers executed. We already have another in our grasp, he will tell us what we need to know." Optimus knew the others had ground-bridged to safety, so he deduced their other captive was Wheeljack. He knew enough from the Wrecker's reputation alone to know he would not divulge information, even if he knew where the other Autobots were located. Megatron continued, "And when the Autobots of this world are no more and its cyberformig complete, a new age will dawn in Cybertron's history. An age where no false 'chosen ones' will dictate us with lies of freedom. It will be world where only those who forge their own path ahead will be welcome. The weak, who cling to the past will be eradicated."

"Then… I fear you… will be among the first casualties."

Anger flashed before Megatron growled, "I'm not going to kill you Optimus, tempting as it may be. I will keep you here, in Darkmount, to watch as the world you sacrificed _everything_ for is destroyed and remade in my image. You will watch as the masses among the stars hail me as their savior and curse you, and all Primes that have come before. I will force you to watch as I slowly deal with any Autobots and their sympathizers. And then, feel free to join the Allspark to reflect on your failure for all eternity. That is the gift I will give to you before your passing. So, rejoice, I will keep you alive, only just barely."

The intercom blared to life, "Lord Megatron, Commanders Starscream and Soundwave request your presence on the _Nemesis _at once."

"It would seem the hand of fate continues to sway in my favor," he turned to leave. "And Optimus, do power down, you will need your strength to watch the events that are about to occur." Megatron left, the door closing behind them, leaving Optimus Prime trapped in darkness once again. The Decepticon war lord felt the familiar weight of Oni-Kage land on his shoulder as made his way to the warship.

"You seem confident."

"And why would I not? I am no fool, I know to make use of any tactical advantage, no matter how big or small. With the Autobots left without a base or a leader, they will be in disarray once more. And this time, the boy does not have the means to access Vector Sigma."

"Do not underestimate my brother. A shinobi also knows how make use of any advantage, especially when that advantage is the enemy's own arrogance."

"Careful," Megatron's optics narrowed. "I find myself in a good mood, I would hate for it to be spoiled and forced to remove its cause." Oni-Kage knew all too well Megatron's threat was genuine, having seen how mercilessly executed Dreadwing. The Seeker had shown absolute loyalty to the war lord, having only disobeyed his orders when he deemed it necessary to further their goals. The only time it was brought forth by a personal desire had cost him his life. A rather foolish decision on Megatron's part.

Eliminating a second-in-command about to rid him of a conniving opportunist brought forth doubt for the war lord's rule. He was not fond of Dreadwing, or any of the Decepticons, but he held the Seeker in higher regard than most due to his honorable nature. Megatron's actions stated he cared not for honor when it did not suit him. It was a dishonorable end to a noble warrior. Megatron entered the _Nemesis_ and they were met by Soundwave and Starscream.

The Seeker sneered in the direction of Oni-Kage, who simply paid him no mind. His opinion of him mattered little to the ninja. He gestured to the screen, "We have just located the Autobot Arcee and her human pet." This caught Oni-Kage's intrigue now. "Laserbeak has already been dispatched to monitor the situation. Ah, we have a visual."

Oni-Kage watched as the figure of his brother, clad in the black ninja outfit, raced across the small depot . Two Eradicon flyers were in pursuit, the Autobot female nowhere in sight. ShadowStrike managed to slide under a trailer near a storage facility, prompting them to fire. Fools, he thought as ShadowStrike used the elevation of the trailers to attack, swiftly slicing one of them in half. Laserbeak zoomed in on him, and there it was.

Something was different. His eyes, exposed by his mask being off, were not a calm blue or a furious red, but rather, a lethal amber. He looked in the direction of the Minicon, gaze as harsh as a wolf. Rather than fear, excitement flashed through him. It was his brother's nature to bring new surprises to each of their encounters.

The second flyer attempted to strike, only for the female to attack, managing to knock off balance. She gathered ShadowStrike and shifted into her vehicle form, speeding away. The Eradicon remained in pursuit.

"Megatron growled, "How long does it take to finish a lone Autobot and her human pet?"

"Well," Starscream spoke in self-satisfaction. "In _my_ experience-,"

"_Not a riddle,_ Starscream," Megatron glowered. Not long afterward, the Eradicon seemingly cornered the pair near a gas station. Fool, he thought again as their trap was sprung, a brilliant explosion engulfing Laserbeak. The visual feed was cut off.

Things were certainly becoming interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Fort Bragg military base sat in silent mourning, its flag raised at half-mast in remembrance of the brave men and women who fell a few days ago. The siege of the Darkmount fortress had been deemed a highly dangerous one; maximum casualties vs. potential success. But the U.S. military had pulled far more dangerous ops and gotten remarkable results. If anything, it proved to be a lesson in humility that they wouldn't need later. June Darby watched as empty caskets, the American flag draped over them, in sadness.

It had been such a waste of young lives with nothing to show for it except the world was powerless against the threat of the Decepticons. Without the Autobots, their chances for survival were, at best, abysmal. Turning away from the scene, she returned to the barracks that had served as home to her and her adopted granddaughter. The young girl was napping quietly, granted momentary reprieve from this nightmare. She rested her hand on the girl's back, rubbing gently, and thought back to a few days ago.

Jack had gone to school, after returning from the Autobot base with Miko and Raf in tow, deep in thought over some subject. He'd promised to take Sunny to the park later when he'd gotten back from work. She inquired as to what he was thinking about, to which he simply replied, "Everything." June knew that her son only ever thought of "everything" when he was pondering something worrisome. Whatever it was, it was normally resolved within a few hours, so she never worried too much.

What she hadn't known was why Jack hadn't returned her calls when he failed to show up for work. Sunny had been worried that something had happened to him, such as that Oni-Kage fellow showing up and challenging Jack to some fight. The very thought of what that boy was capable of doing to her son frightened June, especially after Arcee had relayed his condition after that "Nemesis Prime" business.

"Looking back," she said as they talked in the garage of her home, now a pile of rubble thanks to that fusion cannon, "Jack had several cuts on his body. He looked fine, but it was scary to know how easily human flesh can tear. And considering the aura that guy gives off, he's someone I think Jack should avoid."

June could see there was something about that ninja that effected Jack, negatively as far as she was concerned. The way he moved, the riddles in which he spoke, the background shrouded in mystery, all signs pointed to him meaning trouble. Sunny apparently didn't fear him, but that didn't quail her distrust of him. His alignment with the Decpticons only furthered her distaste. Jack had a different point of view, however.

"He's using the 'Cons and they're using him," he'd told her one day when they discussed this new enemy. "He evens the playing field when it comes to the Human Factor. And eventually, I'll have to go out there and fight him." She could see it in Jack's eyes; all this blood and war was taking its toll on him. He'd already taken so many lives, human or otherwise, losing a piece of himself each time. Even Sunny's normally uplifting presence was starting to lose its effects. As his mother, it killed June to see her son like this.

Now, Jack was missing, along with Miko, Rafael, and the Autobots, all presumed dead after the destruction of the base. Agent Fowler was busy handling the situation with the Decepticons, having been put in charge due to his extended contact. Agent McCloud returned to Japan to help set-up their own defenses. The world leaders were set to hold a meeting to discuss the situation soon. A soldier approached her, handing a chart of things to be done.

In order to keep from going insane over worry for Jack's whereabouts, June had been attending to the wounded on base, helping them recover to the best of her abilities. She'd ordered fresh medical supplies that had yet to arrive, prompting an impromptu visit with Agent Fowler, in which they argued over how to find Jack, if he was even alive. She sighed when she thought of her son out there, his emotions in disarray from having to kill. She looked to find Sunny was awake and watching the television, the news to specific. The same story was replaying over and over.

The people expressed their distaste for the government that had deceived them, demanding something be done. She gave a derisive snort, wondering how they were going to make things better in all their infinite wisdom. She was starting to feel a bit of Ratchet's usual temperament come over her. Agent Fowler walked in and sat down, sighing heavily as he seemed to be deep in thought. She inquired, "What's wrong?"

Rather than skillfully dodge her questions like before, he seemed to think better of it, "I just got that data back from M.E.C.H. Turns out the codes for Project: Damocles are the genuine article."

"M.E.C.H.?" she gasped.

"They've offered their 'assistance' in the fight against the 'Cons, claiming to want nothing in return. But you and I both know Silas is just biding his time until he can make another move again. We can't trust a single word he says."

"But…?"

"But M.E.C.H. are the only ones to successfully adapt the 'Bots and Cons' tech. With their help, we might just survive this, but are the consequences worth it? What's the price to pay for dealing with a devil?"

"It's not like the Autobots never did it," she reminded him.

"And we all know how that turned out," he replied. "I spoke with Agent McCloud , she doesn't know what to do either. She suggested we take it to our superiors, but I'm not convinced that's such a good idea. Either they'll call us traitors and lock us up, or they'll accept Silas' plan and we'll all pay for it later."

"Either way, there's the potential for danger," June observed. "I wish we knew whether or not the others were safe. If the Autobots are alive, then we need to find them and stop this from happening."

"But," he hesitated. "if they're not…"

"Then survival is our main priority," she said. "Even if it means turning Silas into a hero, for the time being." Fowler sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking older than usual. The stress from it all was taking its toll on the man. She rested her hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry about it, do what you think is right and it'll all work out later."

Fowler gave a small smile in what felt like forever, but was interrupted by the arrival of Mizuki McCloud, surprising him.

"I was sent over by the JSDF to provide assistance," she answered their unasked questions. "They're about as interested in what M.E.C.H. has to offer as your government is. I was told they would base their decision on whatever the President decides."

"In other words," Fowler said, voice tinged with suspicion, "if we say 'no', they might say 'yes'? Does the Prime Minister know his predecessor was the one who funded their activities? He thinking of continuing the family business."

"Something like that," she narrowed her eyes at the thinly veiled accusation. "Look, I'm on your side and want nothing to do with those maniacs. But we're at war, the Autobots are nowhere in sight, and all forms of combat we currently possess have proven useless. With those fusion cannons aimed at the pretty the entire world, we don't have the luxury to picky about who we choose as allies."

Fowler sighed, "I know."

"Jack will stop them," Sunny said without turning her gaze away from the television.

"Sunny?" Fowler asked.

"Jack will stop them," she repeated. "He and the others will find a way. They always do."

"Sunny," Fowler didn't know what to say. "We can't be sure of that since we don't know where they are." He half-expected the girl to start crying and yelling that her adoptive father was alive and well. To his surprise, she kept her gaze on the television and simply repeated her statement. He envied her for her optimism, especially after everything she'd had to endure. She was a strong one, of that he was certain.

Mizuki's phone rang and she answered, at first a casual "Hello", but soon her tone became urgent. She seemed to want to argue with whoever was on the line, speaking in her native tongue, but Fowler assumed it was her superior. She sighed in defeat and complied with whatever she'd been told to do. Turning to Fowler, she reported, "The meeting between the world leaders was just concluded."

"What? I wasn't even told it was started. What happened?"

"Through a unanimous vote," she huffed. "They've agreed to temporary armistice with M.E.C.H. in exchange for whatever knowledge and weaponry they possess. A convoy was just dispatched to escort them here. They should be here by tomorrow."

"Son of a-," Fowler stood, trying to keep his calm. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

"According to my superior, General Travers appointed himself to monitoring the meeting and offering his personal feelings on the matter. He agreed that M.E.C.H. was dangerous but reasoned that with their tech, they could possibly eliminate any possible threat they pose to the world at large." Fowler wanted to curse the man's name in every vernacular he could think of. Travers had been against Prime's terms of agreement to government monitoring and aid, pointing the possibility they couldn't trust him. Others, including General Bryce and, at one point, himself, had agreed. But that was after he spent some time to really get to know the 'Bots.

The general pointed out the disillusion the Autobots held about protecting humanity as enough of warning to warrant stricter measures against their movement. However, it was argued that would only hinder the Autobots rather than help the government.

"Allowing them to freely roam our planet with that teleportation device of theirs creates a major hole in our national security, as well as unsettling our allies across the globe. They are asking us to blindly trust without offering anything of significance in return."

That was one of the many arguments that General Travers had put forth when the discussion on how to handle the Autobots been brought up. He gained a bit more support after the "Nemesis Prime" incident, but Fowler had been certain the man would remain little more than a vocal minority. That was his mistake, now with everything going downhill, the world might end up paying for it. He glanced June, worry etched on her face, and Mizuki, who looked as peeved as he did. Fowler went for the door, "I'll talk to General Bryce."

Speak of the devil, the man himself was standing right outside the door, arm extended to grasp the doorknob. Fowler greeted Bryce and stepped aside to allow him. Sunny noticeably moved closer to June, eyeing the man with trepidation. Taking a seat, Bryce seemed to have a little more grey in his hair than usual. He cleared his throat, "I'm assuming you've heard the news."

"Yes sir," Fowler affirmed. "And if I may, it's a downright stupid decision."

"What would you have us do, then Agent Fowler?" he asked. "We are facing a threat far greater than anything the world has ever known. Our only means of defense up until were the Autobots, but for all we know they're gone. Even if they were here, how could the seven of them hope to bring down an entire fortress? Our top priority, now, must be to ensure our survival, even if means we have to side with the lesser of two evils."

"Still, we're playing with fire here, General," Mizuki interjected. "M.E.C.H. wouldn't offer a truce unless they saw some benefit for them. And a benefit for them doesn't bode well for us."

A small field came into view along the dirt road, the rays of the setting sun coating everything in amber. There was a small farm that came into view, appearing abandoned and forgotten. It would be the perfect place to rest for a while, she thought, taking into consideration the person perched atop her. He'd been silent since that ordeal in the depot, not saying a word, just thinking. Was he speaking with the ancients, she wondered.

When Arcee had managed to reach Jack at the depot, she hadn't been surprised to find he'd already taken care of one of the Eradicon flyers. After dealing with the last one, and destroying Laserbeak, she'd tried to urge him to move on. When he looked her, his blue eyes had been replaced by amber, pupils dilated. For an actual moment, she'd felt fear and uncertainty about his next move. There was a killer intent behind that gaze, eyeing her like predator did his prey.

When they returned to normal, she sighed in relief and they left before more Decepticons found them. Since then, Jack had been unresponsive to her questions about his condition. She simply attributed it to worry for June and Sunny. They'd been left in Jasper while they were dealing with battle over the Omega Lock on Cybertron. For all they knew, they were either evacuated, in enemy hands, or…

_'Stop it'_ she scolded herself. _'They're alive. They're _all _alive.'_ She knew Bumblebee and Raf, and Bulkhead and Miko had made it out alive. The only ones she wasn't sure of were Wheeljack and Karai, Smokescreen, Ratchet, and Optimus. The Wrecker and ninja girl had proven to be resilient before, so she was certain they survived. Smokescreen would be most likely to leave next.

Knowing Optimus, he'd likely sent Ratchet out next, leaving his fate unknown. The thought of fighting this war without her leader was a frightening thought indeed. After briefly losing him to the Decepticons, they weren't able to function properly. She'd always known the Prime had been their lynch pin, holding them together, but she never thought they would have suffered so much from his loss. Without a leader, they were no threat to the Earth, let alone the Decepticons.

But during that time, when she was suffering from the loss of their leader, she'd had Jack there to keep on the straight path. When he discovered he who could restore Optimus to his former self, he acted without hesitation. Now, he sat in silent contemplation, refusing her access to his thoughts. When she told she needed to stretch, he slid off without a word. As she loosened her joints, she watched him.

The black suit he wore contrasted against the youthful visage staring into the sunset. The stern features on his face were unsettling, reminding her too much of Optimus. At last he spoke, the youthful tone in his voice reminding her he was still a teenager, "What now?"

"Jack?"

"What now, Arcee?" he asked without even turning to her. "Team Prime is scattered to the winds. For all we know, you and I are the only ones left." Jack had never been as optimistic as Miko or as calculative as Raf, but he'd never seemed so… complacent. To her, it seemed like he was giving up.

"I know you don't believe that," she rested her servo on his shoulder. With the base destroyed the body she'd been provided with by the Thirteen was gone with it. She'd missed being able to be closer to Jack in that sense, but she would still offer him the same comfort he would give to her. "The others, June, and Sunny are all alive. We just have to keep moving until we find them."

"And if we don't," he pulled away from her servo. "We're outmatched, Arcee, and as powerful as this sword might be, there's nothing I can do about it. First they had a warship, then the Insecticons, now a _fortress_! Aren't there any other Autobots out there?"

"The War took a heavy toll on us, Jack," she said solemnly. "The few who survived escaped on the Ark." She'd stayed on Cybertron to continue her hunt for Airachnid, not bothering with the others. Not until she and Cliffjumper had been captured.

"And where are they?"

Gathering dirt in her servo, she allowed to flow away in symbolism, "Scattered to the winds." Jack sighed, crossing him arms over his chest, wondering what they should do.

"I didn't realize I'd be graced with visitors today," a voice called. Both Arcee and Jack started and turned around, coming face to face with an elderly looking man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_'Scrap,'_ thought Chromia as she and Ironhide searched through the rubble of Omega One, the latter keeping watch for any search teams. They'd been at this for days, shadowing the 'Cons as they combed through the wreckage of the base, hoping to find something of value. Or, she thought, their lifeless husks to mount on that fortress overlooking what had once been Jasper, Nevada. So far, they'd taken possession of the Forge of Solus Prme and Airachnid, trapped in that stasis pod. But that wasn't the worst of what happened that day; they'd found Optimus Prime, looking worse for wear.

Ironhide had immediately wanted to go in, guns blazing, and attempt to save their leader and oldest friend. Chromia, however, knew what the Prime would want them to do; stay hidden until an opportunity presented itself to attack. For that, they would need the whole team, however few of them there were. If protocol was followed, they should be on their way here, right now. It had taken some convincing, but her sparkmate had reluctantly agreed to stand down and wait.

She couldn't believe how fast things had changed; one minute they were moments away from revitalizing Cybertron, the next, they were scattered, on the run, and the 'Cons had secured a foothold on the Earth. She could still see the disbelief, the despair, and the rage on the face of Ratchet when they'd explained the news. He'd taken it upon himself to remind them of all the sacrifices that had been made all throughout this terrible conflict. As if they hadn't experienced it first-servo. Did he think he was the only one who was dismayed at the loss of their world?

And to take his anger out on the humans, she shook her helm at the thought, it wasn't their fault. Why did Megatron have to transform the Earth? What was there to gain from it all? Why couldn't the medic have thought of that? In her anger, she tossed a piece of rubble harder than she should have in Ironhide's direction.

He dodged it without looking back, "What's got you so angry?"

"Everything," she huffed. "We nearly had it back, 'Hide. Why did Megatron have to use the Omega Lock to cyberform Earth?"

"Because all he cares about is power," he answered gruffly. "He's been waging this war for so long, he won't settle for just Cybertron. He wants the whole fragging universe!" To alleviate some of his anger, he punched though stone, the material crumbling. Luckily for them, they had plenty of it to use as cover. Chromia resumed her search, but found nothing, just like the last few days. She gave a cry of frustration before turning to Ironhide, shrugging. "Nothing, eh?" he scratched his helm, "Guess we should head back then."

They'd managed to find shelter from the Decepticons scanners, which were likely searching the globe for them. One thing the Autobots had in spades in comparison to the Decepticons was humility. Megatron was probably so busy reveling in this latest victory, that he hadn't even noticed them. Oh well, at least that gave them the element of surprise for the time being. She wondered if Arcee was safe.

She was too far to reach out through their sibling bond, and they maintaining silence in case the 'Cons were listening in. They'd only been reunited a few months ago, seemingly shorter in Cybertronian optics, but they'd hardly been able to tell each other everything. She wished there was some kind of sign that she and Jack were okay. Ironhide sensed her distress and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they shifted through the rubble. He was just as worried about Optimus, being held somewhere in that fortress.

If they had a relic like the Phase Shifter or Polarity Gauntlet, they might be able to mount a rescue and free Opitmus. Sadly, they had nothing but their servos, blasters, Chromia's kali sticks, and stones as their resources. As they neared the edge of the perimeter the Decepticons searched, she spotted something in the distance. Using her optics' telescopic vision function, she zeroed in what was in the distance. When her vision cleared up, she realized it was the Jackhammer, Wheeljack's ship.

Even from this distance, she could tell it was worse for wear, but anything was a welcome reprieve from the hardships of the last few days. Transforming, she sped off towards the downed spacecraft, to her sparkmate's confusion. Instead of calling after her, he transformed and followed. When they arrived, she went to work immediately, throwing the wreckage aside. She didn't know what she expected to find, but she needed to find _something_.

Ironhide began assisting her, revealing the cockpit, singed from the crash; there was nothing to suggest Wheeljack had perished in the crash if this much of the ship was intact. Odds are he was probably captured as well, making their situation a little less hopeful. Searching the ship, she couldn't find anything that survived the crash, leaving her feeling even more miserable. Sighing, she sat against the ship, "Nothing."

"'Cons probably stripped it of any useful materials when they found Wheeljack," Ironhide said. "I guess they left the rest here as a reminder to the humans that the Autobots can't stop them." He slammed his fist against his open palm, obviously as frustrated as she was. It wasn't like this was the first time they'd been on their own with little resources. They'd spent megacycles searching the galaxy on their own with their own ship, (she wondered if it was still where it crashed). After a moment of self-misery, she and Ironhide resumed their path back to the shelter they'd found.

Beyond the search perimeter, they transformed and sped away, passing through the wreckage of Jasper, Nevada. The once small, but lively, town was now reduced to nothing but wrecked buildings, cars, their forms twisted and gnarled, and silence. She was glad to know no humans were lost in the towns, but those soldiers who attempted to oppose the Decepticons weren't so lucky. She wondered how Optimus felt, if he knew. He'd tried so hard to prevent human casualties in their war, and now he had failed.

The thought left Chromia feeling sick in her tanks as well, knowing how much glee those glitch-heads must have felt. To them, humans were nothing more than an endless supply of targets to test their weapons out on. It made her sick, and Ironhide too, she could feel it. He'd been trying to calm her growing fury with calming waves through their bond, but his emotions were always bare for her to read. Once they passed through the once town, they headed off road to a small town.

From her scanning of the Internet, this had been a small mining town that was abandoned after its mineral mines ran dry. The town was covered in sand and dust, no signs of life save for the revving of their vehicle forms' engines. Turning toward the mines, they prepared to enter the mines and reach the shelter. When it came time to evacuate the base, Ironhide and Chromia were sent to the next state over, managing to get back the next day. It made sense to find a hideout close at hand instead of far away.

The mines had been widened by Chromia accommodate Ironhide's size, making it easier to move through undetected. The mine was rougher than the dirt terrain they traveled over, Ironhide occasionally bouncing and rocking as they descended into the dark mines. This deep, their signal couldn't be detected by hostiles. _'Or friendlies,'_ she thought sadly. Reaching the open space of the caverns, they were free to shift back into their bipedal forms.

Sighing sadly, she looked at her sparkmate tiredly, "I'm beat."

"Me too," he agreed. It was only a little while longer to the spot they'd designated as their "berth room." As they moved, a shadow crossed the small lighting they'd set up. It was stretched out too large to be made out, but it definitely wasn't human. Ironhide growled, "Decepticons."

"Scrap," she muttered. "How'd they find this place?"

"Guess they're not as stupid as we thought," Irohnide started powering up his blasters. Chromia reached for her kali sticks, slowly inching along the wall. Without looking, she moved quickly across, situating herself on the adjacent wall to the entrance. Glancing at Ironhide, they exchanged a nod of confirmation. Finally, they attacked.

"Whoa!" a voice cried out as they paused.

"Smokescreen!" Ironhide exclaimed.

The new recruit looked like, what was it the humans called it? "A deer in the headlights?" Whatever the saying, Chromia couldn't deny the overwhelming warmth in her spark at the sight of a fellow Autobot, alive and well. Dropping her kali sticks, she embraced Smokescreen in a tight hug. "You're alive!" she cried.

"Not if you keep squeezing!" he groaned.

"We've been looking for something to lift our spirits for the last few days, kid," Ironhide sighed as he leaned against the wall. "Deal with it."

**Blood Stained Sand**

Optimus wasn't sure how much time had actually passed since his capture, as he was constantly fading in and out of consciousness. There was mostly darkness when he awoke, dimly lit by the amethyst lighting of the prison cell. His body felt heavy against the wall to which he was chained, the restraints keeping him from collapsing. True to his word, Megatron had Knock Out tend to the Prime's wounds, proving enough treatment to keep him from offlining but prevent him from regaining his strength. All the while, he'd been forced to endure the medic's constant glaring.

It was no surprise to the Prime that there were some Decepticons who wished for Cybertron to be restored as well, the eons of war catching up with them all. But Optimus remembered it was Knock Out who among the other Decepticons, laughing at the Earth being cyberformed. If they thought he would stand idly by and watch as another race was eradicated by their war, then they knew little of the Prime. The ire of hypocrites didn't concern him; he was merely worried for the Autobots under his command, as well as the humans who had become valuable allies to their cause. He hadn't heard news of any capture (Megatron would have certainly brought forth any such development in order to taunt him), so he remained hopeful.

The door opened, revealing Megatron, crimson optics filled with the same contempt and superiority that defined the leader. Though, there was more satisfaction in them than normal. Entering the cell, he spoke, "Optimus, how are your injuries treating you?"

The Prime remained silent.

"I see," he chuckled. "Well, you will be happy to know that we've recently come into possession of a resource I'm sure will help you adjust to your new surroundings."

"Speaking in riddles… was never a strong trait in you," he replied.

"Perhaps not," he admitted. "but recognizing the denial that you hold some hope that your Autobots will be able to stand against me, that is a trait I have mastered. If you were not aware, during my brief reunion with your former self, the Autobots proved to be little threat. If not for that contingency in placing of entrusting that human with the Key, you might have remained a Decepticon. Now, with no relic to save you this time, what are your Autobots to do?"

"They will…,"

"Find a way? I think not. Without their precious Prime, they realize how fruitless protecting humanity really is. Eventually, they will either remain in hiding or surrender and join our cause. If not, they will be crushed, along with this world. Especially when we acquire a means to properly track them down. Which reminds me, I would like to re-introduce you to my first Lieutenant in scientific endeavors." Stepping out of the doorway, Megatron revealed a figure long thought to have joined the Allspark.

"Shockwave," Optimus struggled against the darkness tugging at his consciousness once again.

"Indeed," answered the emotionless baritone of the single-optic warrior. "It would seem the confidence Lord Megatron radiates is well-earned. As he has said, without you, the Autobots possess nothing of threat to the Decepticons. Even if a new leader were to be appointed, without the wisdom of the Primes, they are of no concern."

"Do not…. underestimate them."

"Worry not, Optimus. Your Autobots remain our utmost priority. That is why I have brought Shockwave in the hopes that he will loosen your glossa. Or rather, your processor." The Prime mustered a look of defiance as two Vehicons entered the cell and unchained him. Ducking under his arms, they dragged him through the fortress corridors, a trophy of the Decepticon victory. He kept his gaze downward, refusing to meet the hypocrisy of their glares. They entered what appeared to be a lab, a slab large enough for him to be laid upon.

Out of the corner, he saw Knock Out once again glaring at him as Shockwave began combing through the numerous devices to his right. He kept his gaze upward, staring into the violet lights as he felt the darkness tug at his vision once more, tempting his consciousness to fall into its embrace once more. The Matrix of Leadership pulsed, voices calling out to him. He had been attempting to avoid this confrontation for as long as possible. It only took a moment for him to realize he was no longer in the Decepticon operating room.

Standing before him was the Ultimate Counter-Force of Good, the Liege Maximo. His blood red optics stared in amusement at the Prime's condition, enjoying the pain and misery that had befallen this planet. He paced around the Prime, the metallic fold of what made a cloak, swaying in the movements. Optimus kept his gaze forward, feeling no fear or intimidation for the individual before him. At last, the Liege spoke, "How the might Prime has fallen. Once you were the pinnacle of the Autobot cause—its pillar. Now, look at you, a pathetic shell of your former self, attempting to stay the call of death for as long as possible."

Here, within the recesses of his own processor, Optimus felt no pain, no exhaustion, and could speak clearly and without hesitation. "I do not fear joining the Allspark. Only fear of what Megatron will do this world, for the of the Autobots under my command, and for the Matrix of Leadership."

"What difference does it make?" he chuckled. "There are none who are worthy of the title of 'Prime'. Not even that organic worm Zangetsu has used as his host. He is nothing more than a cold-blooded predator, seeking out his next prey."

"I believe in Jack, that his nobility will open his eyes to folly of simple slaughter. He will overcome this trial, just as he his other antagonists." The Liege Maximo threw his helm back, a loud cackling echo to the reaches of limbo. Optimus merely waited for the guffawing to subside before continuing. "The Autobots will fight for the freedom of all, no matter what the odds, and one will rise to lead them in my place."

"Have you ever wondered why a Prime could only be chosen through combat history before you?! It is because none possess the traits you do! You have seen for yourself how your subordinates take and take from this world without giving anything in return. You bring conflict to their world, expect them to trust you to defend it, but provide with nothing more than empty vows. Now, this world will fall into chaos, its race will suffer and die! And their last thoughts before perishing will the cursing of the Autobot shield!"

"I believe in the humans," Optimus said calmly. "They will join together, they will resist, and I believe in my spark that they will survive."

"I look forward to seeing which of our prophecies rises to fruition," Maximo disappeared, limbo following him. Optimus regained consciousness, his surrounding, the sounds, and they familiar sensation of pain returning. He felt something be tugged from behind his helm, glancing at Shockwave, the singular optic regard of the scientist always studying everything around him. Coming into view, he realized the scientist was holding a cortical psychic patch.

"Did you find anything of value, Shockwave?" Megatron asked.

"No, my liege," Shockwave conceded. "It would seem something is preventing the cortical psychic patch from accessing the memories we seek. I was granted access up until his most recent memories, presumably the ones detailing the Autobots locations. It may take time before I am able to overcome this obstacle."

"Very well," Megatron growled. "Return him to his cell." The Vehicons lifted the Prime from the slab and dragged him back to his cell, Knock Out sneering at him the entire time. A small setback, the war lord thought, it made little difference. He headed in the direction of his throne, Shockwave following.

"Lord Megatron," he spoke as they traversed the corridors. "During my scouring of Optimus Prime's memory files, I came across the situation on Cybertron, just before the Omega Lock's destruction."

"Your point, Shockwave?"

"With the Omega Lock, Cybertron would have been restored, all scarce resources made available for reproduction again. Military and scientific endeavors could proceed without haste, and the balance of power would have been shifted firmly in our favor."

"Of this, I am well aware," Megatron replied. "If not for Optimus Prime's actions, Cybertron would ours. Instead, we are forced to cyberform this world from here, Darkmount."

"An inquiry, my liege," Shockwave continued. "With the possibility of Cybertron's restoration, why waste its energy transforming this world? This planet offers little resources of value, aside from the scarce amount of Energon hidden on its surface. To cyberform this world, in place of restoring Cybertron is… illogical."

Megatron turned to his chief scientist, an optic ridge raised, "Shockwave, figure this into your logic. With two worlds under my command, we would have double the resources, secondary bases, and the war would have been won. Optimus Prime showed his true colors by choosing this world and it inferior inhabitants over Cybertron. And so, as recompense, we will take this world and forge a new Cybertron from it. To accomplish that, we cannot afford to have conflicting agendas. Is that understood?"

"Understood, Lord Megatron," Shockwave bowed, turning away to return to his lab.

"How go your attempts to locate the Autobots?"

"There is something that may prove useful, my liege." Megatron was about to inquire when a Vehicon soldier ran up to him, bowing.

"Lord Megatron! The prisoner, Wheeljack, has escaped!"

**Blood Stained Sand**

Standing before Arcee and Jack was an elderly man, dressed in brown leather jacket, a shirt, and denim jeans. His black hair held tinges of grey, a thin beard forming on his face. His dark eyes examined both the boy before him and the alien adjacent to the former. Looking closely, Jack realized the man was of Japanese descent. Finally, the stranger spoke again, "I'm certainly blessed to have visitors this fine day. I normally don't have anyone come all this way to see me. Though, I doubt that's why you're here."

"Sorry," Jack said. "We were just passing through, taking a rest. We'll be out of your hair shortly."

"You look famished, boy," he replied. "Let me make you something to eat," he looked at Arcee, "would you like something as well?"

"I don't eat human food," she replied. "But thank you." The elder shrugged and went inside his small farm house, leaving the two partners to wonder what had just occurred. Jack had the urge to leave, but decided against it, wondering just who this old man was. He also wanted to make sure he wasn't trying to alert anyone to their presence. With Soundwave listening in to every conversation on the globe, they couldn't risk it.

Slowly, Jack approached the house, peering inside, the smell of something being cooked entering his nostrils. True to his word, he was cooking something up, whistling a tune all the while. Somewhat relaxed Jack found a pile of hay to sit on, "What do you think?"

"I think you could use some energy," she replied. "You haven't eaten anything since we left Jasper. You're strong Jack, but eventually your body will fail you if you don't take care of yourself."

"What about you?" he asked. "You haven't fueled up on Energon since we left, and you've been driving me around since then. And don't give me that 'fuel reserves' scrap. I'm not going to watch your fall apart and die." Arcee would have been touched had it not been said with the same amount of tact expected from… _her._ Something was definitely wrong with Jack, but he didn't seem to notice it. So how was she going to help him see? The elder returned with a hot meal, a smile on his face.

"Eat," he said. "You like you've been through a war, son. Besides, you could also use a shower and a change of clothes."

"You're right about the shower," Jack agreed. "But as for the change of clothes—Well, you've already her, so I guess what happens next won't freak you out, too much."

"Give it your best shot." With a smirk, Jack's suit receded into his sword, moving like a shadow, revealing his usual attire underneath. To his credit, the old man didn't even flinch, smiling the whole time. "I would expect nothing less from a Tribunal Acolyte."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The last three days had been a tidal wave of nonstop emotion for Miko. From the excitement of being able to see Cybertron restored to the horror of fleeing the base as the Decepticons laid siege to it. Now it was just her and Bulkhead, moving from town to town. News feeds from the radio broadcasted the world's reaction to the Cybertronians. People were frightened; some went as far as attacking innocent vehicles out of their paranoia.

She could certainly understand why the world's collective governments would want to keep their existence a secret if this was meant to be the reaction. Of course, none of them had foreseen a giant fortress popping up out of nowhere in the middle of a small town in Nevada. She decided that it all evened out. Right now all that mattered was regrouping back at Jasper, what was left anyway. But they needed to make a stop first, according to her guardian.

If what he said was true, then their journey would not be taken alone. The thought of having both Wheeljack and Karai with them was comforting indeed, especially with everyone scattered and being hunted. She knew Jack could take care of himself if Arcee was preoccupied with something. Raf, however, would be at risk if Bumblebee became overwhelmed. She hoped they were doing well.

Driving down an empty road (there seemed to be fewer cars as they got closer to Nevada), all Miko could do for entertainment was play a new cell phone game she downloaded. When the phone's power started to run low, she let it recharge and conjured a tome of spells. Her training with the Horsemen had peaked her interest in the arcane arts of sorcery. She made a habit of learning a new spell every day, forming quite a skillset from her lessons. She would be ready if and when the 'Cons showed their ugly mugs.

The smooth movement of their trek back home turned into mild roughness as Bulkhead went off road. Instinctively she checked the rearview mirrors for any sign of Decepticon aerial activity. Seeing none, she inquired as to what he was doing with a look. He responded, "These are the coordinates I sent Wheeljack as we left the base. If everything goes according to plan, he and Karai should be here soon."

Nodding, she got out and continued studying the spell as he transformed and seated himself on the grass. The area was more secluded than she thought it would be; old habits must die hard. She wondered if Bulkhead had at all felt a little more liberated with the discovery of their existence on Earth. She had asked as much on their second day of running. He'd answered, "A little. It feels kinda nice knowing we don't have to be so secretive any more. But if it was at the cost of you and everything you loved, it ain't worth it."

"And that's why you're one of the things I love, Bulk," she had replied. The mech had been a surrogate father to her ever since they'd been partnered together some months—nearly a year—ago. He'd fiercely guarded her from anything he perceived as dangerous and she'd talked him into less than wise actions. But some, like the incident where Breakdown had been captured by M.E.C.H., had been for the better. He was her best friend and she would always have his back.

_Especially, _she thought, examining the faded paint on his large back. _After Hardshell._ There was no use recounting the events that had taken place thanks to that encounter. The pair sat in comfortable silence as they waited patiently for the arrival of their fellow Wreckers. She wondered if the Horsemen were watching what was happening and if there were any plans to intervene. After all, the Earth was a valuable piece of territory for whoever prevailed in the "End War."

Even though their encounters had been brief, she had deduced that the Charred Council were like observing all that was taking place on the Earth. This was the perfect test to see how far along mankind was to its "physical evolution"; the sooner they evolved, the sooner the Apocalypse could begin. She'd memorized the spell and stewed about bitterly at the thought of how many lives could potentially be lost before the Council chose to intervene. She wondered what the Four could possibly think about that. Death, his normal cynicism to all conflict and any decision made by the Council; War and his disposition to leap into battle.

Strife and his tactless blunt, ready to offer either "Redemption" or "Mercy" to any who deserved; Fury, her surprisingly gentle handling of situations as opposed to her brothers. She knew it would a matter of time before they interfered, with or without the Council's approval. At the very least, that was what she hoped would be the outcome in a worst-case scenario. As the sun began to set, so too did Miko's hope of seeing Wheeljack and Karai. She looked up at her guardian, "I don't think they're coming."

"They'll be here," he affirmed. "We just have to wait a little longer."

"Bulk," she sighed, resting her against his large form, "for all we know, the 'Cons shot them down in the Jackhammer and either killed or captured them." Bulkhead had never heard Miko sound so… dejected before. In all the time he'd known, there had certainly been points when her usual exuberance and thrill for adventure were overridden by her realization of the situation at hand. But she always maintained a glimmer of hope; even when he was injured by Hardshell, she hadn't given up on him. So he would return the favor in spades.

"Miko," he started, before he heard the distant roar of an engine. Miko heard it too, that enchanted armor concealed as a tattoo on her right forearm beginning to change form and spread. Readying his blaster and mace, her ordered, "Get down and wait for my signal."

They had been undergoing a training regimen of their own while they were out dunebashing. Bulkhead learned to trust in Miko's supernatural abilities and use them in tandem with his own skillset. Together, he was certain they'd give Jack and Arcee a run for their money. Miko had boasted as much when they had come back from their latest session just last week.

Jack's response was a roll of the eyes prompting an inquiry into their inner-workings, "Have you and Arcee even tried training together? You know, outside that 'bod' of hers?"

With a heated flush that betrayed his slightly grimmer demeanor, Jack had replied, "Don't worry about us. When it comes time, I'll be there for Arcee just like you'd be there for each other. You can't always rely on a plan to bail you out. I prefer to let things happen as nature intends."

"Whatever," she had written his advice off. Now she thought about it as she and Bulk readied for whomever was heading in their direction. Using the trees as cover, they would be able to remain out of sight in the event it was an average car passing them by. The roaring grew louder as the car approached the turn around the mountain side. Once it came into view, Miko was relieved to find it wasn't Decepticon. But as it got closer, neither could contain their joy as the sports car revealed itself to be Autobot in origin.

More specifically, Wrecker.

**Blood Stained Sand**

The convoy came into view as Fort Bragg stood on high alert for their new visitors. Since the military base had once been a target of M.E.C.H.'s campaign, there were understandably bitter feelings amongst the men serving at the prison. A good few of their friends, some family, had been lost during the "Nemesis Prime" Incident. But these men were soldiers and they would follow their orders. Agents Fowler and McCloud were positioned at the forefront of the welcoming party.

June and Sunny had been ordered to remain the barracks that currently housed them (it had been more of a suggestion on Fowler's part). It was better if the girl was kept as far away from those maniacs as possible. They'd shown they weren't above using children to further their goals. Besides, June had remarked, "If I see that scarred bastard, I might be tempted to use my medical expertise for less than admirable purposes."

Indeed, June Darby was not a woman to be taken lightly when it came to her threats.

Standing between the two Agents was the Army General who'd made this meeting possible. General Travers had attained his position by making decisions that had consistently proven effective, even if they hadn't always been popular. Certainly he was well-respected and held in high regard by his peers and subordinates. There had even been talk of appointing him as the next Joint Chief of Staffs. All that and more made the fact that he'd ordered them to welcome terrorists onto a military base a hard pill to swallow in Fowler's mind.

_At least we don't have to salute them,_ he thought bitterly as M.E.C.H. soldiers piled out of their vehicles in an orderly—almost military like—fashion. The tension in the air grew thick as they stood antipode to the soldiers. The expressionless regards of their masks unnerved Fowler. How many of them were military trained officers? How many were still possibly enlisted?

How could they have fallen so far, he wondered. What kind of influence did Silas have to attract these many followers? Fowler wanted to understand what made a man turn against his country and pursue the madness of the goal to ensure a "New World Order." The sea of identical forms parted slightly to make way for the only one not afraid to show his face. Proudly brandishing a few additional scars from his last battle stood Leland Bishop; Silas.

"General Travers," he greeted with that sly grin. He extended his hand as he approached the officer, "It's been far too long."

"Certainly, Bishop," he replied, taking the man's hand in a firm shake. "When last we met, you were being praised for the creation of Project: Damocles. Next I hear, you're thrown out for suggesting one radical innovation after another."

"It's only in human kind's nature to want to explore all possibilities to their zenith," he chuckled. "To see just how far we can push the limits placed on us by fearful governments. Imagine what we could have accomplished had I not been discarded like some cheap underpaid employee. I assume I'll be given ample time to show you as M.E.C.H. situates itself here."

"I'm warning you," he leaned in. "At the first sign, if I think you'll stab us in the back or are in league with the enemy, I'll personally lead the firing squad to carry out your sentences."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he smirked. In typical fashion, he acted as though Fowler had just arrived. "Special Agent Fowler. How have the last 72 hours treated you?"

"About as well as having a giant robot land on top of me," he replied. Some of the masked soldier's shifted angrily at the comment, the Rangers present readying their rifles for any sign of trouble. Silas and Travers barked for their man to stand down as Silas followed the General to where he would be working. Nothing about this was to Fowler's liking, but he'd been an Army Ranger once. He knew that disagreeing with orders was the same as defying them.

So for now, he'd play nice and work with the deranged man. But he'd be the first to pop a round in Bishop's skull if he tried anything. The M.E.C.H. soldiers dispersed and headed for their new quarters while the two special Agents departed for the barracks. Once there, they nodded to June and took seats. She looked at them in sympathy and asked if there was anything she could do to help.

"Right now," Mizuki replied, "all we can do is hope this war ends soon."

"Either way," Fowler observed, "There's going to be a Prime load of issues that we'll have to deal with."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I would expect nothing less from a Tribunal Acolyte," said the elder as Jack and Arcee looked on in shock. A flurry of emotion stirred within the boy. Confusion; who was this old man and how did he know the Tribunal? Grief; there was a searing burn in his eyes and tried to fight off the memories, both happy and sorrowful. Lastly there came suspicion; the last two men involved with the Tribunal in some way had tried to kill him.

The old man looked harmless enough not to warrant any kind of threat but Jack knew all too well that hiding in plain sight was ninja's most skillful trait. Eyeing him with suspicion and looking to his partner for confirmation that she would back up his decision despite her own misgivings, Jack rested the sword against the house. He leveled a blank at the man as if it were he put his mask back on, "I think there are some things we need to discuss."

"Not until you eat something," he replied. "As well as take a shower. Your odor is most unpleasant." Jack felt a throb of annoyance at the elder's playfulness in light of the situation they now found themselves in. But he complied with his request, opting for a shower first and a change of clothes. He asked that the meal be brought to him in the barn where Arcee would be able stay out of sight. His new set of clothes was a combination of a long-sleeved training gi and black pants.

"Now I believe you have questions, young one."

"How do you know about the Tribunal?"

"Even if their existence following the end of the Meiji is widely unknown to the world, their existence during that time made them legend as they fell any who stood against the emperor."

"Including Oroku Saki."

"Yes," he replied. "His loss was a difficult lesson for the tribunal that even in times of peace, there will always be enemies who seek your end. They were deceived and forced to do nothing as their comrade fell victim to the scheme set up by the emperor. Thus they created a far worse monster as you saw for yourself. Much like the one known as Megatron is but a product of Optimus Prime's foible."

At this, Arcee narrowed her optics, "How do you know about Optimus and Megatron? And who are you to speak like you could have done better?!"

"Apologies," he bowed. "No disrespect was meant, only an observation about how a blinding desire for peace ultimately creates a new war. I learned long ago that war and peace are two sides of the same coin; one cannot exist without the possibility of the other. It is the nature of things for conflict to exist. As for how I know about the history, you told me."

"I not in the mood for riddles!" hissed Jack, eyes flashing red.

"You must control that temper of yours boy," the elder stood and walked over to a small well. "You think by brandishing the eyes of the great evil that permeates your mind that you will be able to ward off any who seek your life and subject them to your will. You have come far in your training, especially with the Ninja Tribunal no longer there to guide you. But you lack the proper foresight to become a true _shinobi._"

"I-," Jack stopped just short of the tirade that was building in him. What was happening to him and what did it have to do with the Liege Maximo. The Prime had already taken a gleeful joy in causing him more emotional trauma than most people experience in the entirety of life. Was he somehow still influencing him? And where was Zangetsu for that matter?

He sighed, "I'm sorry. Just please give me a clear answer."

"Through that blade, which was passed through their Forge, the Tribunal opened a channel between you and all former Acolytes, those of us who still remain? Yes, I too had at one point been under their tutelage and learned the ways of the ninja. My body has aged and become frail from lack of training but I can still pass on my knowledge to you, if you prove worthy of it."

"What knowledge?"

"I will leave you both to discuss this and await your answer," he stepped out of the barn and went on his way. Arcee followed his retreating form with suspicion; they had no proof that anything this man was saying was true. That being said, how could he have known about Optimus and Megatron's history if not for some supposed connection created from the Tribunal? She knew Jack was thinking the same thing while coming to his own conclusions. At least now she knew who to blame for those amber eyes from before.

_'Liege Maximo,' _she thought with disgust; the title of "Ultimate Evil" suited him a little too well at times. Every time Jack suffered emotional duress, it was somehow due in part to that dark Prime. She would question how he ever proved worthy of the title of Prime only for Optimus to answer her.

"When Primus created the Thirteen," he had explained to her when she brought her troubles to him, "he reached within the deepest recesses of himself and molded them in the form of the thirteen elements that comprised his being. It is not such an unbelievable thing to assume that not all of Primus' traits were noble. The Liege Maximo, as well as the Fallen, are merely reminders that serve to warn that even the title of 'Prime' cannot eradicate all of one's avarice."

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right; we never know what we're truly capable of until it happens. Primus knows she must have learn this lesson a thousand times over. She looked at Jack, another example given what happened in the last few months. He'd gone from a shy teenager living in self-doubt to wielding power far beyond human reckoning. And truth to be told it frightened her on a level she hadn't yet understood.

"Arcee," he turned to face her. "What do you think we should do?"

"I don't trust him," she told him truthfully. "There's obviously something he isn't telling us. Maybe you and he are connected in some way through the Tribunal. Perhaps he can teach you some kind of new technique and help against the 'Cons. But I just don't trust him."

"Should we leave?"

She hesitated, unsure of what to tell her partner. Right now they were in need of some reprieve from the Decepticons' constant pursuit of them. They'd spent the last three nights in the outdoor. While he hadn't voiced complaint, she knew better than to think he wasn't exhausted. Finally, she sighed, "Just for tonight, we should stay and get our energy back." The look in his eyes instantly made her regret her choice of words.

It was true she hadn't recharged on energon since all this happened and power was draining with each shift from warrior to vehicle and each mile they crossed to get back to Jasper. She knew her reserve power would kick in eventually and she'd use that however she needed once they reached Jasper. If they could take down the 'Cons fortress, they could get their hands on much needed energon for long term use. She reminded him of that much but he didn't look convinced. Still, he said nothing and simply rested his tired form against hers.

_Pain. It pulsed trough his body, magnifying times a thousand each time as he struggled to stand. Next came the cries of terror, the accusations that he was a murderer. The pain alternated between searing heat and chilling cold. He gasped for the air that refused to enter his lungs and tried to stand._

_ Through the heated visions he relived the first life he'd ever taken; a random M.E.C.H. soldier who'd tried to kill him. He'd felt so conflicted by that death that he'd consulted Optimus and all seemed to be well afterwards. Then came the Liege Maximo's manipulations and weakening of the bonds he had forged with the Autobots. The emotions coursing through him had caused him to suffer a brief lapse in morality and slaughter Foot Ninjas. Then came his separation from the Autobots, the grief he'd felt when he thought Arcee died thinking he hated her, and meeting Sunny and everything they'd been through._

_ It had been when her parents were murdered by that gang in Japan that he lost all care for the men he killed. He slaughtered them all in horrid fashion and killed the leader with mocking scorn; how the young girl could even stand his presence was beyond him. There was also the hint of disappointment in the eyes of the Autobot he'd come see as a father. Optimus never needed to voice his opinion for it to be known; his optics spoke volumes. But who was he to judge him for his actions when he'd killed his own people for centuries?_

_ No! Those weren't his thought; it was something created by the Liege Maximo. An aberration from who he'd once been, the path he'd chosen and had been chosen for him. Where did it all go wrong? Who was to blame if not the Liege Maximo?_

_ Rage at the confusion caused the pain to magnify once more and cripple him. Jack crumbled to his knees as the images played over and over again, the grief and rage of the people whose lives had been lost. Their faces were permanently gnarled and twisted into horrid expressions, even behind the masks that blanked them to the world. He grasped his head tightly as if it would ease the pain; to no avail, the pain only increassd as a familiar cackle resounded in his mind._

_ "Did you really think it were so simple? The lives you have taken, the hatred you have accumulated, did you never take that into account as you played butcher to these people? Though it is to be expected; is the pseudonym used by one of your history's most notorious killer's not 'Jack the Ripper?' The title suits you well." The Liege paused, taking in the venomous glare of amber directed at him. "The hate of all those felled by your blade is absorbed into you, prompting your bouts of hate and rage. It is through this that you have proven to be a most entertaining spectacle."_

_ "D-Damn you!"_

_ "It is not I who should worry about such things," he continued to cackle, the gravel of his voice being crushed by the stomps of laughter. "Zangetsu attempted to filter the rage out, thus leaving you open to manipulation. You proved too tempting to resist. Let us see if this knowledge the elder possesses can free you."_

_ "Jack…"_

_ Someone was calling him._

_ "Jack…"_

_ He recognized that voice._

"Jack!"

Jack's eyes shot open as he bolted into a sitting position, meeting Arcee's concerned gaze. He realized he was shaking, a chill coursing through him, despite the warm climate. He staggered to his feet, his limbs like jelly and heart beating against his chest. What was that dream, he wondered, and what bearing did it have on his future? He knew better than ignore anything so vivid.

"W-What?"

"I heard something outside," she said. "I think it's Decepticons; they must have thought this barn would be large enough to hide an Autobot. We need to get out of here and lead them away from the old guy." Nodding, Jack reached for his helmet and they prepared to depart when a new sound cut through the tense silence. It was the sound of metal tearing through metal; Jack knew it all too well from experience. Blaster fire followed soon after but was quickly silenced and replaced by another horrid shriek of metal being ripped apart. Wasting no time in shifting forms, ShadowStrike and Arcee took up positions on either side of the door and waited.

With a simultaneous nod, the barn house door flew open and they prepared to attack whatever waited for them on the other side of the barn. What awaited them was something far more shocking than what they had envisioned. The mangled remains of the Vehicons, twisted and gnarled into angles that Jack was certain not even Cybertronians could bend to. Jagged lines tore through their forms, telling the story of what had happened. They were marks left by a sword; a sword too small for a Cybertronian to wield.

And as he expected, the elder was off to the side, a katana in hand as he observed the still forms of the intruders on his property. The cool gaze with which he appraised his work was akin to a warrior and antipode to the personality that he had shown earlier. He looked toward the two, his expression unchanged. "You possess potential, but there are steps you must take in order to ensure you path is seen through."

"Such as?"

He leveled his icy gaze on Jack, the gravel of his voice emphasizing the next words, "Renounce your affiliation in this conflict."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jack stood wide eyed, as though cold water had just been tossed on him; like the effect of water on a recorder, the short circuit caused those words to be said over and over. Gone was the mirth, the jovial, the playful expression in the elder's eyes. In its place was a chilling ultimatum as dark eyes bore into his ocean blue. He barely registered Arcee standing beside him but was certain she was just as shocked, if not more so. The lack of voices in his head may have been an indication that the Primes were also struck mute by this man's claims.

_Happy now, Maximo? _He didn't know what to make of this situation but he knew who to blame. The Prime, aptly called the "ultimate evil", had continued to toy with his mind, turning the karmic retribution felt by those he'd cut down into something twisted. What was left was nothing more than a constant shift from the teenager he'd once been to the warrior he'd become. He'd continued to cut down man and demon alike, reducing them nothing but red stains upon his silver blade.

Had he known about the repercussions, however, would he have continued to carve a path of blood down this road he'd taken? Is that what the Tribunal, the people who'd taught him, and this strange elder, all their secrets, would want out of him? He thought of Chikara, her delicate and feminine appearance tinged a beautiful green and gentleness that she'd shown in the quiet moments they'd been together. The more he thought about, the more he wondered who someone so delicate and beautiful could ever slay a man with the cool detachment required of a _shinobi_. He wondered how many men had been led to their deaths because they had thought the same thing.

The elder was also a testament to this primary principle of the _shinobi_; to hide in plain sight and strike when the opportunity presented itself. He looked like nothing more than a simple farmer living out in the middle of nowhere. He probably had to travel to towns to sell whatever crops he produced yearly. But there was also a hidden irony in that disguise. Ninja had at one point been farmer's themselves, only taking up their arts in response the oppression of the samurai and shognate.

Yet so much had transpired over history that this small detail was lost to time; thus providing the ninja with yet another guise. Yet as he stood before him, katana in hand and expression fierce, Jack wondered how he could ever settle for something as simple as farming. If this was what he was capable of in aged and frail (from lack of training) state, then Jack wondered what carnage he might have wrought when he was a younger man. It seemed Jack was finally able to find his voice, "What do you want?"

The elder raised an eyebrow, "I asked that, in exchange for the knowledge deprived to you by the Tribunal's deaths, you must relinquish all affiliation in this conflict currently present on our world."

"What you mean," Arcee said slowly, "is that you want Jack to leave the Autobots?"

"I ask that he no longer align himself to your cause."

"What the hell are you on about?!" his voice reached that shrill he hadn't quite grown out of yet. It served as a reminder that he was still a teenager despite all that had occurred. "Are you saying that I have to stop helping the Autobots?"

"Making me repeat myself," muttered the old man in a calm tone that carried slight annoyance.

"No!" Jack decided without thinking. "You're crazy if you think that will help me at all! The 'Bots, Miko, Raf, Folwer, all of them, they're my family. I won't betray them by quitting! By running away when people are suffering and dying! If you can't understand that, then I don't know what the Tribunal ever saw in you!"

The old man didn't flinch, his expression betraying no anger as the young man ranted in front of him. When Jack finished, then he spoke, "In order for you to become a true _shinobi, _you must relinquish all ties. Nation. Country. Alliance. A ninja cannot know these things and be expected to make a decision that benefits all. We are the protectors of the world, interfering only when necessary. We cannot be allowed to choose who is just in any conflict."

"You're talking nonsense!" Jack shouted. "The Decepticons are on our planet, trying to crush us under their metal heels! They've killed people in secret and now they're able to do it in the open! They've got a fortress standing in the middle of what was once my home. The only thing standing between every other city and that exact fate is her!"—he gestured to Arcee—"And the other Autobots, and you're telling me I shouldn't even interfere?"

"Answer this question; why do you feel the Decepticons are the unjust party in this conflict?"

"Because they've destroyed every world they've come to, including their own."

"Just them?" he raised an eyebrow. Like a shark in the water, Jack's hesitance and surprise was the blood that drew him closer. "It takes two to wage a war, regardless of reason. Through the link that allows me access to your memories, I can see that you have only been given one account of the events predating their arrival on this planet. You only say _they_ destroyed those worlds because you see the Autobots as monolithic statutes of morality."

"What are you-,"

"The Autobots could very be the ones responsible for this conflict for all you know," he offered. "They were originally comprised of those who lived in higher standing amongst their society, correct? Is it such an unbelievable thing that they could have instigated this conflict merely to continue their oppression of the lower-class."

"You're wrong!" Arcee chose to insert herself in the conversation. The elder turned his cool gaze on her but she did not falter in her next words. "Negotiations were held by the High Council to better improve Cybertronian society for all, not just those who could afford it! All Megatron wanted to have absolute control of everything. He wanted to become the very dictator he accused Halogen and the other councilors of being. If not for the Autobots, Megatron would have extended his reach across the galaxy, eventually coming to your planet."

"And were you present at these 'negotiations'?"

"I-," she paused and the shark inched closer at fresh introduction of more blood. She had not been there, nor had she spoken with anyone who had been other than Optimus himself. And she knew in her spark that he would never lie to her or any of the Autobots. Still, no one really knew what went on during the negotiations aside from Ratchet. Of course, she thought, one could call him bias in his opinion.

No! She couldn't allow her believe in the Autobot code to waver now, not after all she'd been through, all she'd lost in the name of their cause. Steeling herself, she met the elder's glare with a cold regard of her own. "I've never in all my mega-cycles of life as an Autobot questioned the word of my Prime, my mentor and friend. And I'm not about to let some elder, with absolutely no understanding of what the Decepticons are capable of, lecture me on what's true and what's not."

"War is only a battle of opinion," he said. "And the victor's opinion is cemented as fact. Their truth is remembered by history while the loser's is lost to time and conspiracy. These are the principles a ninja must understand if he is to be true to himself and to the world."

"That's…," Jack wasn't sure how to respond to this. Among everything else that had happened these last few days, part of him actually felt his belief in the Autobots, in Optimus Prime, wavering? He looked to his partner, hoping to find her brilliant optics a certainty that all they were fighting for was the right thing and not some illusion. She met his gaze and all anger disappeared, replaced by understanding at his dilemma. He wasn't sure how much more of this his mind could take.

The assurance in her optics, the gentleness that had, once more, made it hard to believe Arcee was as fierce a warrior as she often appeared, was all that he needed to see. Still he felt uncertain the longer he stayed here. He bowed to the elder, "Thank you for offering us shelter for the night. But as the Decepticons might return if they catch sight of us, it's best that we get moving."

He bowed as well, "It as a pleasure to meet with one such as you. I hope you find peace in your journey. You may keep the clothes, a gift from one Acolyte to another."

"Thank you." Jack then turned to Arcee. "Let's go."

She nodded while shooting the elder another wary gaze before assuming her vehicle form. Sliding onto her seat and placing his helmet on his head, Jack spared one more glance at the elder before Arcee drove down the dirt path that led back to the road.

**Blood Stained Sand**

"And so I tried to come back for Optimus, but I couldn't find him in all that rubble," Smokescreen explained. He sat against the wall of the mined out space currently occupied by Ironhide and Chromia. The new recruit had apparently spent the last four days searching for any sign of their leader. The two exchanged glances as they nodded in agreement to share the grim news.

"Kid," Irohnide said gruffly. "Optimus has been captured."

His blue optics widened so much Chromia thought they were going to fall out.

He stood, "We've got to save him!"

"Hold on!" Ironhide grasped his shoulder tightly. "There's nothing we can do for him now, not like this. There's _three _ of us against _dozens _of them. Without a base—a ground-bridge to make a quick escape—we're no use to Optimus or any one."

"So what, we just abandon him!" Smokescreen was between disbelief and rage, just as Ironhide had been when Chromia had all but told him the same thing. He knew better than to expect any understanding of strategy from the kid, but he needed to make sure none of them got killed. He wasn't the first recruit the crimson Autobot had been forced to put in his place. He glanced at Chromia, who sighed in realization of what was about to happen.

"That's _Optimus Prime_ out there!" he seethed. "He's our leader! If any one of us were in Decepticon hands, he'd go through the Pits of Kaon to get them back! And you want us to abandon him!"

That did it; Ironhide, for his size, was quick to punch when it was necessary. And now was definitely a time to show the kid who was talking to. He fist connected with Smoke's jaw and sent him flying across the dimly lit mine. As he struggled to his feet, he spat out energon and glared furiously at the mech. In the dimly lit corridor of the mine, the cold fury in those cerulean blue optics might have scared anyone else away; 'Hide merely cracked his knuckles in response.

Instead of taking the opportunity to transform and speed out of the caverns to mount his doomed rescue mission, Smokescreen charged at Ironhide. The mech sidestepped him and he ran into a wall, glaring over his shoulder at Ironhide. He reached for his wrist to activate the Phase Shifter, but only found the mesh of his arm. Looking down in disbelief, he wondered how he could have lost it when he noticed Chromia tinkering with it in her servos. She raised an optic ridge, "If you're gonna fight, then it's gonna be a fair one. Save the tricks for the 'Cons."

Huffing angrily, Smokescreen charged Ironhide, reeling back to throw a punch only for it be caught. His efforts were rewarded with a knee to the tank and a backhand to the face. Ironhide lived up to his name as the new recruit struggled to his feet. The mech decided now was the time to lecture him, "If we're going to save Optimus, then we've got be smart about it. That mean's we've to _wait._"

"How many times," Smokescreen grounded out, "did he save your aft? How often did he support your plans when they didn't have a chance of succeeding? He's been there for all of us and you're treating him like some expendable pawn!"

If this kid, Ironhide thought darkly, is asking for a beating, then he'll get one. Slamming him to the ground, Ironhide started punching him over and over. "You think just because Alpha Trion chose you to carry a relic in lieu of a jar, that's makes you some kind of future Prime?! You don't know the first thing about leadership! I've known Optimus longer than any Autoobt save Ratchet. I know all of the sacrifices he's made, all of the lives that have been lost in his name. Don't think you're the only here, or on this Primus forsaken rock, that cares about and wants to rescue him!"

"'Hide!" cried Chromia. "Stop!" She grabbed his arm that was about to connect with Smokescreen's face. He looked at her, his wild gaze meeting her concerned optics. He sucked in breaths of oxygen he didn't need as he looked down as Smokescreen's unconscious form. Chromia kissed his face softly as he stood.

"That kid gets on my receptors," he sighed as he leaned back and held Chromia in his arms. "Reminds me a bit of Sentinel, before he turned into a hard aft."

"Let's hope," she said softly, "that if he is meant to be a Prime, he won't turn out like that. Just in case he's still feeling a little reckless…"

"Yeah," he agreed. "Hand me the Phase Shifter."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_"Advise the native life form to watch its tone as well."_

Those words continued to echo in Jack's mind as he balanced himself in the spacious aircraft he and Arcee were now riding. In comparison with its dark blue interior, his partner's slightly lighter shade stuck out as she sat in a seat slightly larger than her own frame. The night sky appeared as an endless path for this ship to follow. Appraising the pilot, he wondered just how much of a difference this "Ultra Magnus'" appearance made to their current situation. He would, however, admit to the relief at the Autobots potentially possessing a means of transport with the ground-bridge destroyed.

Still, the "key lieutenant", as Arcee had put it in her description of him, had proven less than friendly when it came to a dialogue with his soldiers. He demanded order and adherence to the chain of command. While Jack had been a bit surprised to find an Autobot that seemed the equivalent to a General, part of him recognized the need. With Optimus nowhere to be found, there was little hope in gaining any sort of advantage against the Decepticons. At the very least, the boy would tolerate the new arrival for now.

It did, however, make sense that Optimus would place someone was strict and by the book as Ultra Magnus in a high position of authority. Even with the Matrix of Leadership and Wisdom of the Primes, Optimus was, at his core, just a data clerk with a strong sense of moral duty. It would have been difficult to hold off Decepticon attacks when he had not been originally meant for war. Jack imagined the Prime had placed several decorated military officers in key positions during the War for Cybertron. That didn't mean Jack had to like Ultra Magnus, however.

At the very least, he decided, he'd give it a few more days before coming to a conclusion about the Commander. Milling about inefficiently, Jack wondered about the whereabouts of the others; Ultra Magnus had said he'd only been able to detect _five _Autobot life-signals as he made his way to Earth. That left four unaccounted for, including Optimus.

"Jack," Arcee had said when she saw the crestfallen look on his face. "That doesn't mean what you think. Autobot life-signals can't be detected deep underground, remember?" He should have known that from the Energon mine incident; what was wrong with him? Everything had changed from bad to worse and he found himself struggling to keep up. Did that make him more of a hindrance to the others? He found himself thinking back to the old man.

He offered training that would help him against the Decepticons, training that would benefit the Autobots as well. Whatever he offered, it would help him complete the training he'd begun with the Ninja Tribunal. It meant he would be stronger, more capable of protecting those he cared for while not being a hindrance to others. To anyone else in this situation, to refuse such an offer seemed foolhardy. Yet the conditions of this new training regimen were far too steep for his liking.

_"You must renounce your affiliation in this conflict."_

Those were the elder's conditions if Jack were to take him up on his offer for more training; not only did not have the time for it, they made no sense. This wasn't some war based on some political scandal, it was matter of life or death for all of humanity. How could any _shinobi_ hope to remain neutral in a conflict like this? Even Oni-Kage had chosen a side, albeit for a more self-serving purpose. Jack shook away the thoughts and focused on something else.

Arcee seemed to take notice of his pondering and quietly slipped out of her seat to kneel down next to him. He saw a concern for him that he would never thought possible back when they first met; it all seemed so long ago yet the memories were fresh. She spoke softly, "Jack, are you okay? You're quieter than usual."

"Just thinking," he said, glancing around her to watch the figure of Ultra Magnus pilot his ship. "Still not sold on our new 'friend' here."

"You'll get used to it," she smiled reassuringly. "Ultra Magnus may be a little rough around the edges, but if you show him the proper respect, he'll do the same for you. Optimus didn't award him his position _just_ for his service record." Jack wished he could be as optimistic about the situation as she was; when had their roles reversed during these last few months? The more Jack thought about it, the more everything seemed to have changed without his realizing it. The steady shift in flight of the ship and increase in speed drew both their attentions.

Seemingly sensing their unasked question, Ultra Magnus said, "I've detected two Autobot life-signals, as well as the eruption of what I assume was an Energon mine."

"Bulkhead and Wheeljack," Arcee decided with a smile.

"Wreckers," replied Ultra Magnus. Though he sounded as stoically calm as ever, Jack detected a hint of weariness in his tone at the thought. He remembered being told that the Autobot sub-group had not followed any sort of chain of command during the War. He wondered how the Commander felt about that. Regardless, Ultra Magnus readied his ship's weaponry to ward off any Decepticon activity.

Of course, Jack realized that where the two Wreckers were, their two humans weren't far behind. Miko and Karai would at least provide some semblance of a distraction so that he could take his mind off of the troubles plaguing his mind. The scanner blared to life as it picked up something that was neither Autobot nor Decepticon according to its readings. Checking its finding, the silhouetted outline of what he could only describe as a winged beast came into view. Staring out the windows of the ship, Jack saw the terrifying creature swooping down to attack the others.

Feeling useless, Jack almost demanded that the Commander allow him to help but stopped the statement just short of his lips; they hadn't yet explained his connection to the Primes just yet. And now was not a time to distract the mech with long stories when there a task to be done. Ultra Magnus managed to ram the ship into the beast and knock off balance (temporarily, thought Jack), opening the hatch midflight to let the Wreckers in. In no time at all, a brief reunion had taken place, Bulkhead and Miko grabbing the respective partners in embraces. After brief introductions (a reintroduction if Wheeljack's reaction to the Commander was anything to go on) and a reminder, on Bulkhead's part, of military protocol, they departed after evading the Cybertronian reptile.

Ultra Magnus set his ship's scanners to a global scale and searched the planet for the other Autobots, locating them at a crash site of the Decepticon warship, the _Harbinger_. From what they knew, Starscream had been using the ship as a base of operations during his brief period of Neutrality. Knowing the Seeker, the ship would be very much intact when they got there. To their delight, Raf, Bumblebee, and Ratchet were there waiting for them when they arrived. As the Autobots huddled over to recount their actions for the past few days, the humans did the same.

"What's with your clothes, Jack?" Miko asked when she seemed to finally realize his old outfit had been discarded.

"Long story. Later."

"So now we're missing four Autobots?" inquired Karai. "How many of them escaped?"

"We don't know?" Raf admitted. "We were the first ones to abandon base when the 'Cons attacked. But if Ratchet survived, then there's a good chance the rest of them did too." Jack could read Raf's expression and knew he was more concerned with Sunny's whereabouts for the moment. He honestly didn't mind the boy's care for his adopted daughter (though he'd deny thinking that if asked) but simply wished for him to keep at a platonic level.

"I think it's cute," his mother had said when she noticed his discomfort. "Rafael doesn't have many friends his own age so what's wrong with Sunny being there for him?"

"She's a girl, he's a boy, do the math."

"That'd make a great first date. Solving complicated math problems."

"Not funny. I just think they should wait until they're a little older before they decide if they like each other. Like say, your age." At the raised eyebrow the woman responded with, Jack amended, "I meant, more well-versed in the things life has to offer."

He could be a smooth operator when he actually wanted.

"I'm sure Sunny's safe," Miko assured the boy. Karai snuck a glance at Jack's throbbing temple and smirked; the boy needed to lighten up but it would certainly be an entertaining ride getting there. The conversed for a while before the roar of a jet engine was heard in the distance. Said jet was approaching from far enough that Ultra Magnus immediately assumed it was a 'Con and drew his weapons. Upon further inspection, the other Autobot recognized the jet and stopped the Commander from shooting down Agent Fowler.

As soon as it landed, the familiar form of June Darby appeared and Jack left all troubles behind him to embrace his mother in a hug. At the very least he could check her and Sunny's whereabouts off his list of worries. The others were more than happy to see the Autobots and welcomed Ultra Magnus to Earth. Interestingly enough, he referred to Ratchet and June as though they both held a superior rank.

"No fair," he heard Miko huff from behind. "Why doesn't Nurse Darby have to call him 'sir?'" Karai explained that most medical personnel often superseded military authority and were often addressed as superiors. It did nothing for the girl's bitterness but she seemed placated by the answer. Fowler suggested that they accompany him to Fort Bragg to debrief the President on the latest developments. However, Bulkhead stopped them.

"Wait a minute, anyone know where the kid, Ironhide, or Chromia are?" Jack didn't feel compelled to remind him of one more of their missing family; the father.

"They were among the last to evacuate the base," Ratchet said. "While I know where they were sent, I highly doubt they are staying put. Like the rest of you, I imagine they are in hiding, taking refuge beneath the planet's surface. Optimus, however… remained behind to ensure the Decepticons would not follow."

"Kind of pointless when they incinerated the base," he heard Karai mutter under her breath. While he found himself in agreement, he still felt it was a disrespectful slight at the Prime. Fowler affirmed the base's destruction while June maintained hope that the Prime was still alive. For now, it was best they all return to Fort Bragg for the time being.

**Blood Stained Sand**

The Decepticons had made a routine out of keeping him chained for long periods of time, then transferring him to sick bay for treatment if his wounds threatened his life and for more of Shockwave's intrusions via Cortical Psychic Patch. He had no doubt that Matrix protected his mind from divulging any detail he did not wish shared to his enemies. Even in his state of increased superiority, Optimus knew all too well that Megatron's patience was declining with each failed attempt to break the Prime. Optimus, however, did not fight back; he could not afford to provoke Megatron into using his Fusion Cannons on innocent human lives. For now, all he was capable of was relying on his own strength of will to prevail.

The door to his chamber opened as Starscream strode inside, looking as self-confident as he did when he'd held Jack captive. He sneered at the wounded Prime and drew nearer to gloat, "My, how the mighty have fallen, haven't they, Prime?"

No answer.

"And to think, all this could have been avoided if you had allowed us to reclaim what was rightfully ours. At the very least, with two Cybertrons, there might have been enough room for both Autobots and Decepticons to co-exist."

"I will… not sacrifice the freedom… of another species to attain… a goal, no matter how tempting."

"Ever the _hero_, aren't we Prime? All your false heroism has awarded you is a fleeting army of soldiers, an alliance with a race not even capable of space travel beyond this insignificant star system, and the remainder of your _short_ life in pain. Bravo."

"I would not… expect you to… understand… nor do I find… myself a desire… to care." The Seeker sneered once more before departing, leaving Optimus to his thoughts once more. He knew his time in this world was slowly ebbing away despite the Decepticons efforts to keep him alive. The thought of death did not scare him, even when he was once Orion Pax. The thought of leaving so many things undone, his Autobots without a leader, frightened him more than anything Megatron could think off.

**Blood Stained Sand**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The journey to Fort Bragg was, to Jack's relief, a quiet and quick one, the _Harbinger_ crash site apparently nearby. Ratchet opted to remain behind to salvage whatever materials they could use in their battle with the Decepticons. Ultra Magnus had been placed in command of Team Prime in the interim, until they determined whether or not Optimus was alive. He accepted the practicality of having someone that had been so trusted by Optimus take over from him; that did nothing to change his thought on the mech, however. His ship landed just behind the base and they got out.

They were welcomed by an escort to the building where the President and her advisors would be waiting for them, as well as a military tribunal that would determine a plan of attack. As they left, Ultra Magnus linked his ship to his communicator to alert him if any other Autobot life signals popped up. Though it seemed unlikely, Jack hoped Optimus would appear soon. He wasn't sure how the others would adjust to a new commander. As the Autobots entered the building, a soldier standing guard blocked the humans' entrance.

"Authorized personnel only," he responded to their questioning looks. Karai merely rolled her eyes while complying, Jack sighing in annoyance, and Miko sticking her tongue out at the man. Fowler suggested they return to the barracks where Mizuki would be waiting with Sunny. Jack was all too happy to comply and put his fears as to his daughter's condition to rest. Immediately, Sunny hugged Jack as soon as he stepped into the barracks.

"I knew you'd come back," she mumbled into his chest.

"I missed you," he replied, momentarily forgetting everything that plagued him until now. Right now all that mattered to him was that his family was safe from harm and they were finally ready to make some kind of strike against the Decepticons. Sunny hugged Miko, Raf (to Jack's chagrin), and even Karai; the kunoichi hadn't expected the gesture, so she returned it awkwardly. Taking a bed, they allowed themselves to relax after days of frustration and helplessness. A question refused to be ignored in Jack's mind: Where was Optimus and could the Autobots succeed without him?

He liked to think things would be different than the "Orion Pax" incident, especially since someone had taken command of the Autobots. But there was a nagging in the back of his mind that warned him of a coming storm; like they didn't have enough. He chalked up this sense of foreboding to the Liege Maximo and his mind games, so he ignored it as best he could. Right now he wanted to get some sleep and recharge himself for the coming battle. Thankfully, sleep found him quickly and quietly.

_Optimus was being led by two of Starscream's armada to the lab for yet another day of treatment, as well as to be a constant reminder to the Decepticons he passed by that even the 'mighty' Prime had fallen before their glorious leader. Even weakened, Optimus refused to show defeat to the enemy and still managed to appear defiant. The Seekers dragged him into the laboratory and laid him across the berth. Per usual, Knock Out was there with a sneer on his face as he conducted his usual tests. He knew better than to complain to Megatron the dullness of keeping the Autobot leader safe from his much deserved fate._

_ Optimus merely stared into space, ignoring the slight discomfort Knock Out made sure he was in as the procedures were performed. As the Decepticon medic went about his business, he concentrated, the Matrix pulsing as though he were sending out waves to someone. He hoped the intended party would be listening this time as this process was dangerous to him. He could only do it while Knock Out was tending to his wounded chassis, but it was done scarcely to avoid a pattern detection. The hiss of the doors drew his attention to a new party; Shockwave._

_ The singular optic of the science officer surveyed the situation before him and silently stalked off to his workstation. Knock Out spared him a glance, his movements becoming slightly more hurried than usual; he didn't want to be near Shockwave any more than he had to be. Starscream was annoying, but his company was bearable. Shockwave observed everything with logic and reason, wasn't very much fun to hang around with. Finally, completed his tests and announced to no one in particular, "Same old, same old. You're barely clinging to life, Prime. It's a wonder you don't keel over. Sure wish I had a fancy matrix ."_

_ Optimus declined a response._

_ "As riveting as I know you find my company, I must be going. Things to do, dead 'Cons to dissect, you know." He departed without a word to Shockwave, who wasn't the least bit concerned. He prepared his tools for what was no doubt to be yet another excursion into the Prime's mind for the information regarding the whereabouts of the other Autobots. He examined is tools to ensure their capabilities during the procedure. The science officer turned his regard to the Prime, studying him, approaching with a cortical psychic patch in hand._

_ "Commander Shockwave," a Vehicon entered the lab. Shockwave turned to who dared to intrude in his confines. "The Predacon has returned. It was unsuccessful in locating the Autobots."_

_ "The scent of the Wrecker has gone cold," spoke the emotionless baritone of Shockwave. "No matter, the Autobots will falter sooner or later, then the Predacon will descend upon and finish them. Is there anything else?"_

_ "None, Commander," the Vehicon left the station._

_ Resuming his silence, Shockwave inserted the patch into Optimus' helm and entered he calculations needed to initiate it. He then situated himself adjacent the Prime and inserted the other end into his own helm. Optimus could feel Shockwave's consciousness travel from his body to his own as the intrusion began once more. He swiftly ended the signal being sent out by the Matrix to avoid its detection. A futile effort, as he did not know if it was being received, but he would not yield to their methods just yet._

Jack awoke with a start as he processed what he'd just witnessed, his emotions between elation and despair. Optimus Prime was alive but in enemy hands being tortured for information. And the longer he resisted (and he would) the thinner Megatron's patience would grow. If they didn't rescue Optimus soon, they'd lose all chance of stopping the 'Cons. Getting out of bed, Jack left the barracks and was met by the cool night air of the base.

Dashing across the large landscape of Fort Bragg, he reached the building the Autobots had entered not too long ago. A new guard had relieved the one standing their previously, looking as stern and intimidating. A few months ago, that might have scared him, now it just irritated him. Walking up to the guard, he head butted the man before he could offer the usual conditions for entering the building. He'd apparently come across the Autobots in deep conversation with the President, his presence unnoticed.

Listening silently, he wondered what they were discussing that encompassed their attention for all hours of the night. Whatever it was didn't seem to make some of the faces on the screen happy, nor did placate Ultra Magnus' disposition. The others milled about while waiting for the meeting to end. If Jack to guess, they were likely talking about a means of attack against the Decepticons. Of course, the government was likely demanding that any weaponry Ultra Magnus was carrying with him be handed over for study.

"Optimus Prime declined to granting you access to our weaponry," the Commander replied. "If so, I believe his reasoning was sound, thus his judgment is of notoriety. Therefore, I am obligated to follow his example and, respectfully, refuse to grant access to my ship's arsenal."

"Commander," a General spoke in a weary tone. "You'll find that I am one of the supporters of Optimus Prime's decision. However, that was back when we believed the Autobots could prevent the situation from escalating any further than it already had. Now, the world is aware of your existence, Megatron has established a stronghold on American soil, and Optimus Prime is nowhere to be found. I do not believe now is the time to worry about what might occur if our government was granted brief access to your weaponry."

"Save it," Travers interjected, brow knitting as he met the Commander's glare. "We put our faith in you to protect us and you have grossly failed in that retrospect as far as I'm concerned. Now you have the audacity to refuse us a means to defend ourselves when an enemy brought here by _you_ now has an ironclad grip on the world. If something isn't done soon, what's to stop him from unleashing the full amount of devastating power in those fusion cannons on any city in the world?"

"Dude's pretty wound up," Miko observed as she and Karai spied on the proceedings with Jack. He barely acknowledged their presence as he waited for the right time to announce himself. "Must have a real stick up there if he's going this hard at the 'Bots."

"He's just trying to make sure the world keeps on spinning," Karai replied. "You'd be surprised how easy it was for my father to turn some of his allies against the Autobots with those same words. I guess people don't like being told trust an alien race without some kind of incentive."

"What Travers is trying to say is that we must think of how to end this quickly and effectively with as little casualties as possible. Hopefully none, human or Autobot. More than just your energon is on the line here; our very freedom as a species is at stake."

"And we have more important things to worry about than the wishes of some scrap heap that's probably rusting out in the rubble of your base there!" Bulkhead looked ready to smash the screen projecting Travers' face as the other Autobots sent him glares. Jack chose now to intervene before something happened. The two girls followed him and all attention was now on him.

"Madame President," he began formally. "I have reason to believe Optimus Prime is alive and currently being held captive by the Decepticons at this moment." He caught the shocked and dismayed expressions on the Autobots, as well as the curious frowns from Ultra Magnus and Travers. Miko and Karai exchanged glances as well while listening to Jack explain. "I saw a… premonition of him being tortured for information. Among the interrogators was the Decepticon medic, Knock Out, and a new 'Cons I haven't seen before."

"A new arrival?" questioned Travers. "Just great, more fuel for the fire."

"What did he look like?"

"I didn't get a good look at him," he admitted. "But he only had one optic in the center of his face; in fact, I think that's all his face is." Once more he caught Arcee's distressed expression, her optics growing wide as she looked back to her past. She head Miko gasp softly too, gaining his interest.

"Shockwave," the blue femme said at last. "Megatron's science officer. He created a number of Decepticon weapons during the War, including the Cortical Psychic Patch. I saw him get caught in a space-bridge explosion and thought he was dead. I guess I was wrong."

"We isn't this just great?" Travers muttered bitterly. "It's things like this why I'm glad we came to our earlier decision." He went off screen to make a phone call. Soon enough, the door opened to reveal Silas, entering the room in strides, his smirk plastered on his face. Following the brief shock, the Autobots, Agent Fowler (already more than aware), and the three teens present all glowered at the man.

"I thought he was dead!" shouted Miko. "How the frag is he still kicking after 'Nemesis Prime' crushed him?!"

"Nemesis Prime?" Ultra Magnus raised an optic ridge.

"Later, sir," Bulkhead replied.

"Indeed, Ms. Nakadai, rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated. While my brush with death left me incapacitated, M.E.C.H. managed to function on without my guidance and create a means for combating the Decepticons. Of course, the government is welcome to its use as well as our aid against this threat. After all, who better than M.E.C.H. to aid in a fight against Cybertronians?"

"Madame President," Arcee stepped forward. "You can't trust a word Silas says. He nearly killed Jack and his mother just to get his hands on our technology. He's worked _with _Decepticons in the past and will double-cross you the first chance he gets."

"I find words like that ironic since you refuse to share any knowledge of weaponry," Silas chuckled. "Could it be _you_ who is biding their time, waiting to for the opportunity to turn on the world's government and seize control?"

"Get scrapped!" Bulkhead roared.

"Enough!" Ultra Magnus bellowed. "While I am not well versed in the history between the Autobots and this entity known as 'M.E.C.H.', I offer no objection to their assistance, provided there is proof they can be trusted."

*There isn't!* Bumblebee whirred angrily.

"Sadly," The President replied. "We do not possess the luxury of choosing our allies at this time. With this information regarding this 'Shockwave's' appearance and Optimus Prime's capture, we have even less time to be picky about our options. We'll have to plan a rescue operation to retrieve Optimus Prime from the enemy stronghold. This meeting is adjourned."

Silas departed, chuckling as the glares he received as he left the room.

"That could have gone better," Karai noted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I can't believe those idiots!" shouted Miko the tenth time.

The normally exuberant Asian had been fuming since the debriefing last night, allowing none in her presence a chance to properly absorb the information. Jack leaned against the wall while thinking things over, not bothering to stop the girl mid-rant. Karai had just exited the shower and changed into training shirt and pants, sitting crossed-legged on one of the beds. Raf and Sunny were out helping June dispense medical supplies while Fowler and McCloud were dealing with the usual military politics. The Autobots were setting things up in their new base while no doubt devising a strategy to strike back against the Decepticons.

"I mean," Miko continued, "do they know who they're dealing with?! Silas is as bat-slag insane as any of the 'Cons. The second he's done helping us, he'll stab us all in the back and take all the scrap for himself!"

"I'm fairly certain," Jack sighed, "that the generals are well aware of Silas' potential betrayal and are taking precautions to prevent that. From a civilian point of view, siding with a terrorist is nothing short of insane. That much is true. But it's the fact that they _know_ who they are dealing that Silas and M.E.C.H. are here."

"What are you on about?"

"Think about it," Karai offered from her side of the barracks. "Right now, they're pretty much at war with the Decepticons, more specifically Cybertronians. Who better to consult about a means to properly combat Cybertronian weaponry than the people who studied the stuff? I mean, they've managed to present a clear and present danger to both 'Bots and 'Cons. Now's not the best time for them to get picky about who they call 'friend.'"

"But that still doesn't make any sense!" she continued to protest. "If they wanted Silas' crap, than why not blow the slag out of them and take it for themselves?"

"Because they don't know how to use it?" Karai shrugged. "Not that it's impossible to learn. The three of us learned it easily enough, so I doubt that a bunch of highly trained soldiers would have too much trouble. Maybe Silas offered them something in exchange for letting them help. Either way, we've got bigger things to be worried about than who the military chooses to get cozy with. Aside from the fact that they now have a fortress and some mad scientist on their team, now the Decepticons have a dragon, or some Cybertronian equivalent."

"Who wants to bet Shockwave and the 'dragon' are connected?" Miko asked. "I don't even want to think about what he'll do to military if the 'Cons sick him on them. Not to mention we still don't know where Ironhide, Smokescreen, Chromia, are and Optimus is being held by the 'Cons in their fortress. What are we gonna do about that?"

"All we can do, right now, is wait for Ultra Magnus to come up with a plan."

Miko scoffed, "Who put him in charge, anyway?"

"He's the only one with the skill to lead Team Prime until we can get Opitmus back. I don't like him anymore than you do, hell, I don't even trust him, but just the like the military, we don't have the luxury of being picky about our friends right now. Come on, let's go join in the meeting with the others." She turned to Jack, "You coming?"

Without a word, he pushed himself off the wall and followed the two of them to hanger where the Autobots had taken refuge. Ratchet still remained at the _Harbinger _to activate a ground-bridge when they needed one. He had yet to locate their three missing comrades and was frantically trying to infiltrate Darkmount's surveillance systems to get a location on Optimus. He had taken the news about as well as one would expect, refusing to abandon the fallen Decepticon warship until their leader was found. No matter the risk to himself that the Decepticons might locate him.

Crossing the landscape of Fort Bragg, the odd trio attracted suspicious looks from the personnel stationed at the base. While Miko maintained a friendly, approachable, yet fierce, air, Jack and Karai offered no such comfort. Their stern features warded off any attempts to approach them while causing some to move out of their way as they approached the hanger. The doors were closed as the Autobots were likely in deep discussion. Karai tried knocking before opening the doors herself.

Arcee and Bumblebee were setting up things in the hanger when the humans arrived.

"Where's Bulk?" asked Miko.

"He and Wheeljack are helping Ultra Magnus guard his ship," Arcee explained. "With things as tense as they are, the Commander feels they shouldn't leave anything to chance when dealing with the human military. And to think, the 'Cons and M.E.C.H. didn't give us enough to worry about."

Jack noted the bitterness in her tone and understood it, even if it hurt a little; communications between Autobot and human had all but broken down. He'd even caught a few suspicious glances from the latest Autobot arrival. He knew they had more to do with how he'd come to know about Optimus's capture. It would be a lengthy discussion later but right now they more urgent matters to deal with. With that, he spoke next, "Have you decided on any plans regarding Darkmount?"

"We've been talking," Arcee replied. "But the Commander doesn't want any information on that stuff reaching beyond Autobot audio receptors."

"In other words, he doesn't trust us," Karai noted. "In my case, I don't blame him, but I thought he'd at least include these two in on his plans. I mean, you did tell them about the Primes and the Horsemen, right?"

*It hasn't come up,* whirred Bumblebee, which Arcee translated.

Jack's frown deepened as he found himself leaning against another wall and thinking to himself. He'd tried to reestablish the link with Optimus, only to receive nothing in return. He concluded that the Prime was trying his best to keep his attempts at contact a secret and so he ceased his attempts to reach him. But being left out of planning an escape on Darkmount didn't sit well with Jack, nor did with Miko if the deep scowl on her face was anything to go on. He decided it would be best if he simply waited and spoke with the Commander himself.

"Going somewhere?" asked Karai.

"Out," was the only response as he left the four of them to themselves. He was certain he could feel sadness radiating from Arcee, her optics no doubt on his retreating form. But things were growing more and more complicated with each piece of this puzzle being revealed. He wondered just how long it would be before this War between Autobots and Decepticons spilled over into a three-way conflict with humanity thrown in the mix. That is, he thought, if it hasn't already.

He found himself in the medical wing of the fort, where the wounded were being treated; the lucky ones who'd somehow escaped to a far enough radius to not be vaporized. Scanning the rooms, he eventually found the office his mother had been set up in while she treated the soldiers. Knocking on the door, he opened it and found her going over medical reports. She looked up and smiled, waving him inside. It seemed like she could use a nice distraction from it all.

Her ponytail was raised so that all of her hair was pulled back, the dark marks under her eyes revealing she'd barely gotten any sleep.

_'So this is war?' _thought the raven-haired teen. _'This is what is does to people? Slowly drains the life from all involved until nothing's left.'_

Even though he realized almost immediately the toll the War had taken on the Autobots, Jack knew he'd almost never felt personally affected until now. There had been times, such as when he feared Arcee had been slain by Megatron, twice, when his mother had nearly been killed by Airachnid, and when Sunny had been taken from him. Those were moments where he felt like nothing had changed, that this power he currently wielded meant nothing. Even now, he was feeling it, that nothing he did mattered unless he got stronger.

"Jack?" came the concern of his mother's voice. "Is everything alright?"

"No," he replied. "Nothing's right, it's all wrong. How did it go so wrong?"

"I don't know, honey," June sighed. "I wish I knew, then we might be able to fix it somehow. We just have to keep hoping that the Autobots find a way to rescue Optimus and destroy that damn fortress. It'll work out in the end, Jack. I know it will."

"Glad to hear you're so confidant. I'm not so sure anymore. It seems like no matter how hard they try, the 'Cons will always gain some kind of upper hand. Almost makes fighting seem pointless."

"Jack, you don't believe that any more than I do," June insisted sternly. "The night's darkest just before the dawn and we have to keep fighting until the dawn comes. If not for yourself, then do it for Sunny. She watched her parents get killed by some bandit, but she never gave up because she had you. And I know my son is the kind of father who will always inspire his daughter to believe in something."

"You almost sound like Optimus," Jack chuckled.

June laughed a little herself, "I guess those speeches are infectious."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Let me find something," she smiled, looking more lively than when he'd first entered. Maybe that was the relationship between a parent and their child; to inspire that child and feed off their energy so they could pass it on to others.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Raf and Sunny made sure no one was around for what they were doing; it was dangerous enough to even entertain the idea. How they wound up actually trying to make it happen was a mystery to the young boy. He especially didn't want Jack to know what they were up to; he'd like to live a nice full life, with all his limbs intact. Paranoia overcame his judgment as he peeked outside the door again before shutting it and locking it. What they were up to was best done behind closed doors.

Still, Raf felt especially nervous about this; he also wondered how the girl could be so calm about the whole thing. This is crazy, he'd told her when she first suggested this to him just hours before. He wasn't even sure he really wanted to do this. The potential consequences replayed in his mind as he stared at the young girl. Her normally sweet features were set in a determination that reminded her all too much of Arcee.

Great, he thought, another adopted parent he had to worry about, and this one had weapons built in to her and could, _quite literally, _hunt him down. Gulping at the thought, he tried to remain focused and got ready for what they were about to do. He sure hoped he had his affairs in order in case this little activity was discovered. Sighing, he prepared himself and got things ready. Finally, he said, "OK, Sunny, did you get everything?"

"Yeah," she nodded carrying a burlap sack. "This should be all we need."

She dumped the contents of the sack onto the table, spare parts sitting in a misshapen pile sitting on the table. It didn't seem like much, but Raf knew he and Sunny could make it work between the two of them. He still couldn't believe she knew just what they would need. Then again, he once found her at the Darby home reading a book on mechanics that Jack owned. So saying she knew nothing on the subject was a bit of a stretch.

Spreading the pile of parts on the table to get a better look at them, Raf adjusted his glasses and studied them. Right now he wasn't some kid scared of being caught (and chased around a military base by a ticked-off ninja and his blaster-totting bike). He was in that place only a special few people, fewer who were his own age, could be. He didn't see what most people would see when looking at spare parts—junk. He saw pieces that had been fitted with the wrong puzzle.

Just because they didn't work with one machine didn't mean they were supposed to gather dust until it broke. It just meant that someone had made a mistake and not placed this piece with its proper puzzle. Well now Raf was certain he'd found the right puzzle and would put the pieces were they belong. He glanced at Sunny, who watched the parts with the same calculating look he did; she saw it too. He would find time later to celebrate having that much more in common with her.

Right now he had to get to work.

Taking the first part, he started putting his puzzle together, absentmindedly acknowledging Sunny's input on the matter. They moved them around and tested compatibility, finding some matches while putting their missed guesses aside for later. Since they were far too young and lacked the proper equipment for welding torches, they needed to rely on the stability of what they were making. They couldn't afford too many mistakes as they were running out of time. M.E.C.H. wouldn't take too kindly to the missing materials in their possessions.

They had taken the larger parts and placed them where they needed to be and were now left with smaller parts. Those would serve as the outer layer of what they were making. This time Raf would have to go it alone since he was the only one wearing glasses and could better judge what went where. Taking a pair of tweezers, he picked up the first piece and searched for where it belonged. With each minute that passed by, he grew more nervous.

With each piece he correctly inserted into place, his heartbeat grew steadier; the puzzle was nearly complete. It wouldn't be long before it was complete and they could test out the fruit of their work. When it was done, he observed what they had made and smiled. Using spare parts, they'd managed to construct a prosthetic forearm. With M.E.C.H.'s enhanced technology, they might be able to make use of the project somehow.

"How do we if it works?" Sunny asked.

Raf replied, "I don't know. If the Autobots weren't in such a desperate need of energon, we could probably borrow some. But right now even a little is too much. We'll just have to figure out something else to use." He started brainstorming and didn't notice how Sunny sat down on the floor, crossed-legged, and closed her eyes. She remembered something Arcee had done for here just a month after her return to base.

_The last few months had been most hectic of Sunny's life, a roller coaster of emotions that rose and descended at a moments notice. Jack had saved her, New York, and probably the world from the threat of a global conflict. Still, she could tell he had taken no pleasure in slaying the Shredder. He never showed, but Sunny could see it written on his face. That was why she couldn't tell him about what was troubling her mind, literally._

_ Ever since she'd been brought to base, the wonder of being around the Autobots hampered the small throbbing in her head. At first, she attributed it to the ground-bridge trips; but now she'd grown used to them and headaches still continued. It was the machines, she realized; the computers, the hardware, the tools, and maybe even the Autobots themselves. Whichever it was, they were growing worse the longer she stayed here. She remembered Jack telling her about what had been done to her as a child, what her father had unknowingly put her through._

_ It had explained another reason for him taking them out of the country; other than avoiding Shredder, he didn't want her to be surrounded by so much of Japan's technology. The memories of all they'd had to endure during their time in that small village made her heart clench into a fist. She couldn't imagine how her parents must have adjusted to life with as little technology as possible. It was all to keep her safe; and they wound up being killed because they had moved there. Her eyes burned with tears at the very thought of it; her parents were dead because of her._

_ In addition to the throbbing of her head, the thought brought the girl to tears as she cried in the small space she had secured for herself. Her mother and father were gone, and Jack had gone through his own pain, all because of her. She'd almost been used to start a war and had killed several people. The more she thought about, the worse it got; she just wanted it all to stop! In response to her emotions, the base's lights flickered on and off._

_ Looking upward, she realized that she had caused the strange happening and didn't know what else to do._

_ "Sunny?"_

_ Freezing on the spot, she looked up to find the concern features of Arcee; she had taken to one knee so as to better speak with her. Admittedly, they hadn't spent much time together, though Sunny would be lying if she denied admiring the femme for all she did for her friends. It reminded her of her mother; she also happened to be her mother legally, in a manner of speaking. Right now, however, she didn't know what else to say._

_ "Is everything okay?" she asked hesitantly. She wasn't as good as June when it came to mothering but she thought she had her moments. Of course, the nurse had offered her advice whenever she wanted it, so that helped. Right now she needed to tend to the girl; she was Jack's daughter after all._

_ '_Our _daughter,' she reminded herself; Sadie's name was on those adoption papers too. It was time she started earning them. She tried again, "Sunny, if there's something wrong, you know can tell me."_

_ "My head," she rubbed her temples. "It's been hurting ever since I got here. It's all the computers and stuff, what the Shredder did to me, it's like they're trying to reach out to me. I can't take it; it's all because of this stupid power that my parents are dead, that Jack had to kill more people, that-,"_

_ "Sunny!" Arcee interrupted. "It's not your fault. _None_ of this is your fault; people like Oroku Saki made their choice and Jack did what he needed to keep the people he loved safe. Trust me when I saw dwelling on the past does nothing but endanger your future, and sometimes the futures of everyone around you."_

_ "But my head," to her embarrassment, it came out as more a whine. She blushed and blinked away tears as the throbbing grew worse. She rubbed her temples again and tried to think of something to ease the pain._

_ "I've got an idea," Arcee said after thinking it over. "Cross you legs and close your eyes. Focus on something that makes you smile. Then zone it on it and put it in the back of your mind, that'll help you keep control of your headaches. It might even help you learn to control this power of yours."_

She had done just that and it had worked; during the time the others had been in other dimensions, she had practiced what Arcee had told her. After another month, she'd learned just how she could control some forms of Cybertronian technology. She hadn't shown Jack yet but she hoped he would be proud of her for trying to use this power of hers for a greater good. Right now she focused on reaching out to the prosthetic limb as if it were her own arm. She could feel a part of her moving toward the limb before slipping it on like a glove.

She could feel the weight as if it were on her own arm and struggled with it for a moment. Concentrating, she managed to lift it into the air and away from the table; the gasp from Raf told her she was succeeding. Mimicking the prosthetic with her hand, she closed her palm into a fist. She could feel it do the same; she almost smiled but remained focused.

Then the door opened.

"What are you two doing in here?!"

Sunny's eyes shot open as a M.E.C.H. soldier loomed before them in the doorway, silhouetted by the hot sun glaring down at them. In her excitement, the metal arm flew forward and slammed into the man's gut. He hunched over as the arm fell to pieces on the floor. The two children wasted no time in escaping while they had the chance. They managed to return to barracks and took a moment to catch their breath before going inside.

Jack was on the top bunk meditating, Karai doing the same on the bunk antipode to him. Miko was going over some ancient tome given to her by one of the Horsemen. June was taking a break from providing medical procedures and was sleeping. Fowler was most likely in another meeting. They'd been explained that Ultra Magnus was refusing to share intel with the humans given the tensions.

Sunny wondered how Jack was taking it and how it affected him and Arcee; when she'd seen the blue femme, she seemed sadder than before. Did they have a fight, she wondered. She knew he acknowledged their presence so there was no need to disturb him. They took to reading some books and sat in silence, sharing excited looks at what had just happened. That was until the M.E.C.H. soldier barged into the barracks.

He made a beeline for the kids before Jack placed himself in his path.

"Move." he commanded.

"What do you want?"

"Those brats were messing around with M.E.C.H. property. I'm here to teach them a lesson."

"Funny," Jack replied. 'I didn't think terrorists had 'property' so much as stuff they probably stole from other people." The M.E.C.H. grunt grew red with anger at Jack's jeer and reeled back to throw a punch. Jack caught and grabbed him by hair, pulling him forward to whisper something. His face paled and he couldn't have left faster. Sunny knew it was better not to ask.

"What's this about you two stealing something?" he looked at them.

"It wasn't that bad," Raf defended. "The way you're looking at us, it's like you think we were making out some closet."

"Were you?"

"No!" they both blushed. He looked skeptical but nodded, returning to his bunk. To ease his concern, Raf sat on the bunk beneath him. He still smiled at Sunny as she read.

"Eyes on the book," Jack ordered, eyes closed. And Raf knew better than to ask how he did the things he did. It wouldn't bode well for him to pursue a relationship with his best friend's adopted daughter. But not everything in life worth pursuing didn't have a chance of risk to it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Once we secure Optimus Prime for extraction, as well as disable the fusion cannons," said Ultra Magnus as he finished presenting the strategy for their assault on Darkmount. "Agent Fowler and his team will be free to launch an airstrike that should, in theory, demolish the fortress. If timed correctly, we may be able to bring Megatron's fortress down on top of him."

Team Prime, the President and her Joint-Cheifs, and Agent Fowler stood in silent contemplation of the plan. Timing, they all thought, that's what it came down to; any miscalculation could lead to defeat, capture, or death. In the shadows of the room, Silas watched with mild amusement, a smirk creeping on his face at the glares sent toward him. They truly did hate him, didn't they? The President was the first to break the silence.

"What are the chances of success?"

"By my calculations," Ratchet replied. "Maximum success with minimum chances of casualties. Normally, our small number would prove a disadvantage, especially going up against an entire fortress. But with the Decepticons still convinced that we are either offline or separated, we possess a window of opportunity. If timed correctly, we will be able to take them by surprise and disable their operations before they can properly direct their forces."

"And in the event they able to mount a counter-attack?" Silas chose now to speak.

Sparing the man a glare, Ratchet continued, "Then our top priority is extracting Optimus and bridging him to safety for medical treatment and disabling Darkmount's fusion cannons to prevent an immediate retaliation. Of course, unless _someone_ warns them of our impending assault, everything should go smoothly."

"And you intend to devote _all_ of your resources to this mission?"

Ultra Magnus chose that moment to intervene, "If you have something to say, Silas, I suggest you speak your mind. Otherwise, remain silent."

"Commander," General Travers intervened. "Need I remind you that Silas is to take part in this mission, by my recommendation? And this is meeting for discussing opinions, therefore he more than welcome to provide his own personal commentary."

Ultra Magnus spared the human a harsh look; not a glare but certainly a look that carried a trace of venom. The General refused to back down from the opposition with which he was faced; he was safely secured in his own office off-base. After a moment, the mech nodded and allowed the man to continue.

"Thank you, General," replied the scarred man. "I was not questioning whether or not this strategy promised maximum results, rather I was questioned the resources being used in its execution. If we deprive ourselves of our most valuable assets, we lose any guarantee of victory. I merely suggest that I be allowed to lead a small strike force of my own within Darkmount while the Autobots execute their own plan. In the event something does go wrong, my team and I should be able to disable the fusion cannons. In the confusion, the Autobots may attempt to rescue their leader, Optimus Prime."

"An interesting strategy," the President observed. "And who, might I ask, will this strike team consist of?"

Silas nodded and gestured for someone to enter the room, "You remember Professor Baxter Stockman. Formerly the lead scientist for Oroku Saki's research and development divisions in Japan. He has recently provided his services to M.E.C.H. and has agreed to aid in any way to help stop the Decpeticons. Having been held prisoner aboard their ship, he has had ample time to study their technology more than anyone. He will prove to be a vital asset in the coming days."

"Madame President," Stockman bowed. "Silas and myself were discussing this strategy. The Decepticons will likely prepare for at least a three-pronged attack. So let us add a fourth prong to strike whilst they are distracted. For this strike team, Silas will lead Jackson Darby, Miko Nakadai, and Karai Saki into Darkmount to provide support for the frontal assault."

"You would willingly place children in danger?" asked the President.

"Madame, these individuals haven't been 'children' for quite some time. As you may have guessed, Ms. Saki is the daughter of Oroku Saki and has been extensively trained in the art of ninjitsu." He activated the blank screen and images of the girl and stills of her in combat appeared. Statistics of her performance in battle hung off to the right. "Wielding twin katana, she is more than capable of reaping destruction."

The image changed to Miko Nakadai, in her usual attire, side-by-side with her Darksider outfit, "Ms. Nakadai has become well versed in the arcane arts of sorcery and magic, as well as the ancient art of combat from 'experts' in the field. She has proven more than willing to engage in combat when the situation calls for it."

The next image was of Jack Darby, his ShadowStrike form next to him, several stills of him cutting down M.E.C.H. soldiers. His masked red eyes glowed in the night time pictures. "Mr. Darby has proven a valuable asset to the military under his 'ShadowStrike' alias. His pension for, well let's just call it butchery, has been well-documented. Not to mention he's been in direct contact with Cybertronian relics more than anyone. I'm fairly certain that he'll provide valuable information."

"Apologies, Madame President," General Travers interjected. "I was under the assumption that this 'ShadowStrike' was registered as an Autobot. You yourself even confirmed this."

"I was merely passing along information passed on to me by General Bryce," she glanced at his screen. "No matter, it's an issue that can be discussed later. To state your point for you, Professor, these three aren't your average soldiers. Regardless, they are still under the legal age of consent to take part in a military operation. Ms. Saki may have possessed dual-citizenship in both the U.S. and Japan, but that was revoked when her involvement in her father's attack was noted."

"I'd like to point out," General Bryce stated. "That she defected to our side mid-conflict and provided valuable information that saw to the end of the incident before any more damage could occur."

"Yet she's been on the run?" Travers raised a brow.

"She's been riding with me," Wheeljack stated.

"Regardless, the fact of the matter is that you are suggesting we place children in the middle of a conflict," The President said.

"While I was not made aware of the apparent abilities of the three natives in our care," said Ultra Magnus, sparing a stern glance at the other Autobots. "I find myself in agreement with the President. The fewer human lives kept out of the crossfire, the better for all."

"If I might make a suggestion," Travers said. "While I, too, am opposed to involving civilians, minors even, in military operations, we cannot afford to leave anything to chance. If this attempt fails and the fusion cannons remain active, we risk the very safety of our nation's capital."

The President closed her eyes in silent contemplation, weighing her options, before coming to a decision. "If they are to be involved, it must be of their own volition."

**Blood Stained Sand**

"So, basically," Miko observed after being given the full debriefing by Agents Fowler and McCloud and Ultra Magnus. "We'd have to do whatever Silas tell us? And we'd have to be around him for an extended period of time while _not_ choking the life out him? And what's the up side to all this?"

"We will disable and, hopefully, eradicate the fortress of Darkmount while extracting Optimus Prime from enemy capture," replied Ultra Magnus.

"And if timed correctly," added Ratchet, "bring down the entire fortress on Megatron's helm. Ending this conflict once and for all."

"You make it sound so simple," Karai observed. "Nothing's ever that easy. Something's bound to go wrong."

"Optimistic, much?" June asked.

"I'm just pointing out that we not only have to watch our front, but our backs as well with Silas in the mix. He's not doing this out some misplaced sense of patriotism, that much is clear. Whatever he's got planned, it's long-term and not likely to benefit anyone but him. We're being asked to ignore that and pretend he's on our side, that he's not going to stab us in the back when he's ready to strike. There's also the issue regarding Prime."

"What issue?" Arcee narrowed her optics.

Despite the tone, Karai forged on, "He's been in enemy hands for at least a week, that's enough time to plant some kind of tracking device or explosive on him. Not to mention why they are keeping him alive; most likely trying to bait you into rescuing him. He wants you there so he can finish you off and send a message to the rest of the human race, if not the entire universe."

"So you're suggesting we leave Optimus in 'Cons servos?" the femme snarled. "If it were anyone of us, he'd do everything he could to rescue us. I can name every time he's done it and so can the others."

She raised her hands in surrender, "I was just suggesting that we remain objective about this."

"The native has a point," Ultra Magnus agreed. "But it remains paramount that we rescue Optimus Prime, no matter if the mission succeeds or fails. While I have yet to be convinced of any aid you can provide, the choice remains yours as to whether or not take part in this mission."

"Count me in," Miko declared.

"You'll need someone who can stay objective about this whole thing," Karai shrugged.

"And you?" Ultra Magnus studied Jack, who'd remain silent during the debriefing. The boy met his gaze with a stern stare of his own. He was not intimidated by the Commander's reputation and did not back down from the silent challenge. Uncrossing his arms, he waited a moment before answering.

"I owe Optimus more than I care to recount," he replied. "We all do. So, yes, I'm in. Besides, I have my own agenda to attend to." He took that moment to depart from the hanger and walked off into the night. Arcee spared the Commander a glance, silently asking for permission to pursue her partner. He nodded, not wanting to deal with the boy right now, and she followed. He frowned in calculation at this new variable.

"I am certain you wish to know the exact extent of Arcee's relationship to Jack," Ratchet stated.

"So long as it does not impair her judgment for the coming mission, I decline to comment," he replied.

"Jack!" the blue femme managed to quickly overtake her partner. This had been the first time they had been alone since arriving on the base. Between the tension between human and Autobot, observing M.E.C.H's activities, and dealing with other issues, neither had time to speak with each other. He stared at her in a way that reminded her too much of Optimus. She transformed, "Get on."

Staring at her for a moment, he climbed on and they departed the base for a small cliff they had scouted upon their arrival. It made her realize that Cliffjumper's grave had been destroyed by the attack on Omega-One. As if she didn't have enough reasons to want to obliterate Darkmount. Allowing Jack to climb off, she transformed and took a spot on the edge. She wasn't sure what she should say but she needed to speak with him.

"Tomorrow, everything's going to change for better or worse," she said.

"Seems like that kind of tomorrow comes around more often than we'd like," he replied. "It's not like it's nothing we've seen before. Still, things haven't been this desperate before; it really is do or die."

"We've got to stop Megatron. At least destroy that fortress." There was something her tone that, while unreadable, left Jack feeling uneasy. He'd seen her at her worst, but never like this; probably because Optimus had always been there for her. Or maybe because she knew she could rely on him for support, before all this, before ShadowStrike. Did she doubt him?

Of course she was, he thought bitterly, after all he doubted himself right now. All the decisions he'd made, he wondered which had been the right ones. What would have happened had he refused the Primes' gift? Would they have let him die or would he be alive to live in a world ruled by M.E.C.H. and the Shredder? He hadn't regretted it though, since it had turned out for better.

"Jack," she hesitated. "This 'agenda', are you talking about-,"

"Yes," he replied. "You know it won't stop until one of us is dead."

"And if that 'one' happens to be you," her voiced was laced with concern and anger. "What are the people who care about you supposed to do? You want your mother to outlive her son? Do you want Sunny to lose another father?"

"And do I want you to lose another partner?" finished Jack, finally meeting her gaze. "No. I don't want that but it all depends on who's the better swordsman. If not me, then I don't know how I'm going to beat him."

"This coming from the kid who inspired us to commandeer a Decepticon space-bridge and hold it long enough to reach Vector Sigma." She shifted into a crouching position and got closer to him; he backed away slightly, once more averting his gaze. "What's happened to you?"

"The world, I guess," he shrugged. "You see things different when you've gone beyond a small town in middle of nowhere." He inhaled sharply when he felt her brow against his, her optics closed. He pressed back and closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness. He couldn't remember when they last had a moment of reprieve such as this one. Away from prying eyes and responsibilities.

He wasn't sure who leaned in first, but he remembered the feeling of electricity surge through him as Arcee's metal lips covered his own. He knew all too well that she didn't like making herself appear so vulnerable and did his best not to place her in such situations. Her emotions were rarely on display in such a manner and he knew better than to exploit them. Placing his hand her cool cheek, he savored the feeling before separating and looking into her optics. He embraced her as best she could; he could tell she regretted the loss of the human body given to her by the Thirteen.

"I don't care about that," he told her without having to clarify. He loved her for everything she was. Was this love, he sometimes wondered. He'd said as much to Optimus and his mother when they questioned their commitment to a relationship. He smiled at the thought of all the knowledge he acquired over the months, yet he still couldn't understand the basis of an emotion such as this.

And right, as he leaned in for another kiss, he didn't care.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

ShadowStrike watched as the Cybertronian reptile vanished into the ground-bridge vortex; though they weren't told the exact details, he was certain the dragon-like creature was being sent to the Artic. With that immediate threat dealt with, the Autobots continued their assault on Darkmount, allowing the small strike force of humans to slip in undetected. To better maintain their non-existent presence (according to Ultra Magnus' logic), they were left out of radio communication. Karai had scoffed at the very notion that this was for the betterment of the mission but said nothing more. It was quite clear they were going to have to earn the Commander's trust before this was over.

The enormous tower that was the Decepticon fortress loomed over them, stretching as high as they could see. It cast a shadow that stretched as far as Jasper; perfect for concealing their entrance into the base. Of course there was still the issue of cutting through Cybertronian metal. The ninja had said as much to Silas but the scarred man merely replied, "I'm certain your predilection for destruction will provide a sufficient solution."

Jack really hoped Silas turned on them soon so he could beat the living scrap out of the man.

Said man was leading their small group to the rear of the fortress, using military gestures to coordinate their movements. ShadowStrike assumed they were supposed to be flattered that he considered them intelligent enough to figure out the patterns of his hand signs. The rhythmic tones of warfare resounded on the other side of the fortress, where all Decepticon focus would be. Once they reached the fortress, completely shrouded by the darkness of its shadow, Silas motioned the ninja forward.

Briefly surveying the area for hostiles, he charged the blade of Mugetsu, controlling the flow of the energy so it would go no farther than he allowed. Confident he was using the proper amount, he slowly pushed it forward into the metal exterior of Darkmount. The energy burned through the metal slowly as he pushed further until he was nearly at the hilt. Glancing back at the others, he nodded in affirmation that he could bypass the outer walls and create an entrance. Slowly, he moved the blade in a perfect circle as the three other humans watched his back.

When he finally managed to cut through, he kicked the bottom half of the circle he'd just made and it fell forward. The four of them caught it and shoved it aside; he would need to repeat the step a few times before they were actually inside the base. Maintaining the correct amount of energy, he repeated the step three more times before they were in the halls of the base.

Silas touched the blue tooth in his ear, "Overlord, this Zeus-Zero-One. We have infiltrated the enemy stronghold and are currently. Over."

General Bryce's voice chimed through their comnlinks, "Overlord copies your last, Zero-One. Proceed with the mission. Over."

Silas gestured them to follow him as they crept down the halls into a larger corridor, the sounds of battle echoing even in the deepest parts of the base. Jack assumed the Autobots had managed to get past the exterior with a little more force than they used and were now attacking every level of the base. Apart of him wondered which level Optimus would be one and once more tried to establish a connection with the Matrix. It seemed the Prime was still withholding from using the technique for safe-keeping. The most likely scenario was that Megatron was keeping him close, knowing the Autobots would come for their leader before reducing this place to rubble.

They entered a four-way intersection between hallways, just an Insecticon made its presence, known, hissing and howling like the savage it was. Before any of the three adolescents could react, Silas leapt forward with a speed and force he'd not possessed before. Ramming into the creature with enough force to dent its armor, he leapt backward. The Insecticon quickly recovered and prepared another attack. Silas, however, had another trick to showcase, an inferno surrounding his right arm as he leapt at the creature again.

With a cry akin to that of ancient warrior in battle, he tore through the Insecticons chest, a gaping hole in the place of its spark and finished it off. The creature fell, optics offlining permanently; the sight left the three humans in shock. Even behind her mask, Darksider's mouth was agape. Karai's eyes bulged out of her head. ShadowStrike's was the most controlled, conveying only suspicion.

"Where did that come from?" asked Darksider.

"Stockman used one of my father's old tomes to empower you," Karai said, stating rather than asking.

Silas merely smirked, "He found a use for them since Oroku Saki would no longer need them. As you can see, with this kind of power at my disposal, I could render your Autobots to scrap metal whenever I so choose. I take the fact that I haven't is more than ample reason to trust that I have no ulterior motives?"

"You'll have to jump through hoops of fire over a friggin' volcano before I ever trust you!" spat Darksider. Silas merely chuckled before they continued on their way; with the noise that brief skirmish generated and no time or place to hide the body, coupled with the Insecticons hive mind, they needed to move quickly. They located what appeared to an elevator shaft and ascended to another level. Any resistance they met with was quickly silenced by each of their individual skills. Silas had even directed a four-pronged attack at small squadron.

Mad man or not, thought ShadowStrike, Leland Bishop must have certainly been a formidable man during his stint in Special Tactics. He could see why some would consider him worthy to usher in a 'new world order.' That still didn't mean he'd be prevent himself from gutting the man should need arise.

"Overlord," Silas spoke once more into his blue tooth, "we've reached another elevator shaft that should lead to the level where the power supply is located. How go the operations below?"

"Team Prime has successfully bypassed the lower entrances of the fortress, drawing the majority of enemy attention to them. We've seen the arrivals of Autobots, designations: Ironhide, Chromia, and Smokescreen to add to the assault. So far so good, but I'll feel a lot better about this operation's chances for success once the power supply to those fusion cannons has been disabled."

"Copy that," Silas replied, switching off communications. They needed to keep any conversations over the radio quick and to the point lest Soundwave catch wind of them. If he hadn't already. There was no telling how much the silent Decepticon saw and heard. As they moved to ascend to the next level, ShadowStrike stayed behind.

Turning around, neither Darksider nor Karai needed to be told the reason for his hesitance while Silas inclined a brow in intrigue. He reminded the boy of the importance of a brisk pace before directing the remainder of the strike force to move on. Now that he was alone, he could focus on the task at hand. Drawing his sword, he turned to stare down the one person who'd been eagerly awaiting this confrontation. Standing before a him, several feet away, stood the uncompromising form of Oni-Kage.

"Soundwave assumed someone might attempt to disable the fusion cannons," the ninja mused. "Therefore, as a precaution to any attack the Autobots might attempt, I was placed here to stand watch. You can imagine my joy at our reunion, brother."

"From your word, I can assume the 'Cons don't know we're here?"

"I see no reason to inform Megatron of something that he could inquire to personally," replied the older boy. "He know my only interest in our alliance is to see you fall. Nothing else matters to me."

"What the hell happened to make you so obsessed with me?"

"Not you. Simply a worthy opponent to test the limits of my strength. You bear the name 'shadow' like a moniker. I bear it as a symbol of my origin. The shadows molded me into the demon that stands before you, forever seeking either an end to his craving, or to himself. When that goal is met, I will either join the darkness once more or fulfill whatever role that despot has for me."

"Nice little history lesson," said the young man, readying himself for another duel. He had no idea what made Oni-Kage tick until now. Something had occurred in his past and he was seeking an end to some kind of torment, either by slaying or being slain himself. Whatever that darkness, it had driven a once proud warrior mad and Jack would seek to restore him before this duel's end. Even if it meant silencing him forever.

With no more words to be said, they began what would hopefully—for both of them, regardless of their reasons—be their final duel.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Arcee watched as another Vehicon was felled by her blaster fire, two more taking their place and returning fire. From behind, Wheeljack produced the electrical whip he'd taken from the Commander's ship and tore through their armor. Bumblebee and Smokescreen were pinned down by enemy fire just as Ironhide flanked them from behind and smashed their helms together. Chromia and Bulkhead covered Ultra Magnus's advance as they made it deeper into the fortress of Darkmount. They were still stuck on the ground level of the base while the radio transmission from Silas revealed he and the human strike team had managed to reach the core.

She and others were still distrusting of Silas and his motives for helping them after all the times he'd tried to dissect them. Their newer arrivals simply reflected the already established opinion of Silas while coming to their own conclusions. She could already tell Commander Magnus didn't like the human nor did he approve of the humans' presence during the mission. However, he consented to their involvement at the President's insistence. The fact they had likely dealt with more than their fair share of Vehicons was likely to impress the blue mech.

The Vehicons began to fall back, prompting her to move up under the suppressing fire provided by Chromia. She returned the favor and together they allowed the three former Wreckers to advance, who in return allowed the remaining three members of their team to do the same. She knew this was becoming too easy and kept her guard up for whatever trap lay ahead for the Autobots. Ultra Magnus directed them toward a lift before opening comms.

"Ultra Magnus to strike force, sitrep, over."

"Strike Force here," replied Karai. "We've made good time and are approaching the fusion reactor. If things go according to plan, we should have it offline by the time you locate your missing leader. Be advised, ShadowStrike has broken off from the team to provide suppressing support."

Ultra Magnus immediately switched to the private frequency given to the humans, "ShadowStrike, report!"

There was no answer bur Arcee knew only one thing that would make Jack risk their mission to break standard protocol. But she couldn't focus on that right now as they entered the lift and were left in a position of vulnerability as they decided to ride it until they reached one of the higher floors. This lift granted them an entire view of Darkmount and its inner workings. They passed floor after floor, going unnoticed for some time as the Vehicons scrambled past them. Ultra Magnus ceased his attempts at contacting ShadowStrike, clearly intent on reprimanding him later.

They continued to pass each floor as the ascended the fortress when Chromia asked, "How do we find Optimus in all this mess?"

"ShadowStrike, as I've been told, possesses the ability to link with the Matrix of Leadership, thus being in the same location as Optimus Prime would no doubt allow him to zero in on his position. Had he abided his orders, we would not have to search for him ourselves. It is imperative that we locate him before calling in air support."

"How do we know we're not passing his floor right now?" asked Wheeljack.

"Megatron is no doubt aware that we are here to retrieve Optimus, therefore he is likely to keep him close in proximity. He will most likely have him under the heaviest of guard. We will have to punch through said defense if we wish to extract him to safety. He will no doubt require medical attention."

"Hence why I am on standby," interjected Ratchet. "The Harbinger's materials are scarcer than I would like, but there is ample medical equipment ready for when you return with Optimus. And Ultra Magnus is correct in assuming that Megatron would keep Optimus close at hand in order to watch him destroy entire populated areas should we fail."

"So we just gotta do the opposite," declared Bulkhead.

"Works for me," said Smokescreen.

Suddenly the lift came to a stop but they were between floors.

Bumblebee whirred a question as Ultra Magnus surveyed the situation, "Soundwave has disabled the power to the lifts. We are trapped."

"Why didn't he just pull that when we first got in?" Wheeljack crouched down and tore open a panel. "I should be able to get it working on a different power source. Chromia, hand use your sticks to charge the panel. If this works, then we'll be back on track."

"Obviously," Ratchet growled, "Megatron wanted you to get as close as possible to Optimus before trapping you there for any of the Decepticons to find. Which means you must be getting close. Wheeljack, how long until Chromia kali sticks charge the elevator?"

"I'd say about five minutes, doc. Give or take anything that might be on its way right now."

"Autobots, maintain your guard," ordered Ultra Magnus as they waited for the eventual onslaught of troopers sent to exterminate them. Weapons at the ready, they waited as Chromia charged the panel, lights flickering on and off as she fed it power. Three minutes had passed when small black figure was hurdled out of nowhere. As the figure regained its footings, it turned to the trapped Team Prime. Oni-Kage tilted his head as he observed them.

"A human?" inquired Ultra Magnus.

"He's on the 'Cons side, sir," answered Arcee, her weapon ready.

Raising his sword, the blade glowed with a familiar purple aura as he prepared to attack the Autobots. If he managed to disable the locking mechanisms keeping the lift in place, they would be sent plummeting to the ground. They fall may or may not send their sparks to the Well but it would leave them disabled enough to be picked off by whoever Megatron sent to finish them off. Ultra Magnus raised his blaster to fire but thought better of it; the lift was likely protected against internal fire as external. They were at the ninja's mercy.

Out of nowhere, ShadowStrike tackled his opponent forcing him to drop his sword and use his limbs to combat him. Arcee was torn between relief and worry; they were safe for the moment thanks to Jack but were unable to provide support as they fought each other. The force of their physical blows was enough that their armor only worsened their wounds. ShadowStrike thrust his knee repeatedly into dark ninja's torso. He caught the latest attempt and shoved it away. He punched him between the segments of his armor and grasped the back of his head.

He threw ShadowStrike—face-first—into the metal wall, his head bouncing off the thick metal and disorienting him. The juncture between his leg and his ankle connected with Jack's head as he threw his leg up in a kick. ShadowStrike quickly recovered and blocked the punch aimed at his side, replying with one of his own to Oni-Kage's jaw. The crack of his fist meeting the dark ninja's jaw rebounded through the chamber. They broke off their close proximity so Oni-Kage could retrieve his weapon, ShadowStrike drawing his own.

They crossed swords just as the power to the lift was restored.

They disappeared as the lift continued its ascension, leaving the Autobots in silent worry as they prepared for their next challenge. Arcee knew now was not the time to worry over Jack's safety; he would tell her that Optimus was more important right now. A fact well known to her as she readied her blaster for battle. Ultra Magnus readied his own weapon as Ironhide spoke. "It seems as though our mission would have ended right there and now if ShadowStrike had broken off from the others."

"So it would appear."

Ironhide barely hid his smirk as they were forced to exit on the next floor and continue their way upward on pede. Checking their corners, Team Prime advanced down the hall as they covered both sides of the halls. If their theory was correct, the remaining forces of Darkmount had been dispatched to provide security around the Autobots' targets. That made it all the easier for them to traverse the halls and reach their destination. They made a right just as Smokescreen stopped them.

"Sir," he addressed Ultra Magnus. "We have a situation."

"What kind are you talking about, solider?" he asked as they all turned.

"It starts with a 'Shock' and ends with a 'wave."

Down the hall antipode to them, the Decepticon chief scientist approached his pace methodical. His singular optic sensor apprised each of them as he drew closer, calculating their threat level as he prepared for battle. Team Prime readied their weapons at his arrival.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen," said Ultra Magnus. "Can I trust you to delay Shockwave while we locate Optimus?"

"Yes sir," they replied in unison.

The five Autobots broke formation and retreated down the opposite end of the hall while Stealth Team prepared for battle. Shockwave paused, his subroutines recalibrating to adjust to this change in plans. He obviously saw his task as much easier now that he was to contest with three Autobots as opposed to eight. He spoke, a monotone that betrayed zero emotion, "Your decision to infiltrate Darkmount was illogical."

"Like that would have stopped us," barked back Smokescreen.

"You will not succeed. As we speak, our remaining forces rally to the fusion reactor to guard it from the small human strike force you have sent to disable it. Even with the added variable of their—as of yet—unknown abilities, they will fall."

"Then why are you bothering to show your face?" hissed Arcee. "Come to get payback?"

He paused for a moment, "If you are referring to our previous encounter, then I find your inquiry illogical. Why would I seek something as trivial as revenge? As you can plainly see, my optic nerve has since been repaired and research restarted. I am here to prevent your further incursion into Darkmount."

*Good luck with that,* beeped Bumblebee as they opened fire. Side-stepping their attacks, Shockwave charged his ion cannon and returned fire. The trio separated and took positions behind cover. Smokescreen reached for the Phase Shifter but remembered that Chromia still had it. Cursing in Cybertronian, he resigned to firing. Shockwave continued his approach while keeping them pinned down by his cannon.

Breaking from cover, Arcee advanced toward the 'Con and fired, managing to force him back. He responded by slamming his cannon into her side and knocking her into a wall. Bumblebee and Smokescreen broke from cover to provide support. Shockwave responded with the same force and kept them at bay. Arcee's sliver wrist blades were revealed as she leapt over helm and dragged it across his singular optic.

Momentarily disoriented, he continued his attack by grasping her bladed arm and throwing her across the hallway while firing at her. His blast connected, increasing the force of her slamming into the wall. Bumblebee pounced on him from behind and delivered strike after strike to the 'Con. Reeling back, Shockwave was caught off-guard by Smokescreen's kick to his torso. Quickly recovering, the Decepticon scientist grasped Scout's helm and used him to attack Smokescreen.

Slamming them both into the wall, he prepared to fire his ion cannon at close range.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Karai had never imagined her path in life would deviate so far from its intended purpose—she wasn't even sure what that was anymore. Her father was dead, felled by his own arrogance and hatred for slights committed against him centuries ago. She was a wanted fugitive from her natal home of Japan and forced on the run. Her companion for most of her journey was an extraterrestrial soldier from another world. And, as of now, she was currently scouring a fortress dwarfing any she'd seen before while fighting said soldier's war alongside him.

At her side were several unlikely figures. Her impromptu friend who had come from the same nation as she had-fully embracing western style, it seemed. She had been the first true friend that had not served a purpose to further her father's goal. That alone was the first act of rebellion against the man's mad crusade for power and rule. Their friendship reflected that of their guardians.

Then there was the very person responsible for striking down her father. Events had shaped him into a cold-blooded killer not unlike him but he maintained his humanity through others. One of her father's would-be victims with whom he had formed a kinship with. Any disparities in trust that had once prevented interaction were slowly ebbing away as she proved herself a valuable ally. Perhaps after all was said and done they would be able to call each other friend.

Finally there came one of her father's co-conspirators in his efforts to reshape the world; a pawn who had changed the game it seemed. Thanks to the likes of Baxter Stockman, he'd seemed to have to become the pinnacle of science and sorcery. Now he could stand on the same level of power as the titans they combated today. But that made her all the more distrustful of him while she maintained an aloof rapport. Yes it seemed that Karai's life had taken a turn for the unexpected.

Darkmount's vast corridors made their trek all the more difficult and they were left scurrying about like bugs trying to keep from being crushed. They'd met with moderate success in dispatching the obstacles in their way, even after ShadowStrike broke off from their party to hold off Oni-Kage. She and Darksider were a formidable duo on their own but Silas's presence assured them safe passage to the fusion core. Every thirty minutes—not accounting for any changes to their initial strategy—they would update the Autobots and Command on their progress. It would be long before they reached their target.

After that it would be left up to the hope that Fowler and his air team could level this massive fortress with the ordinance they were carrying. She wouldn't hold her breath though. Anything short of a nuke might not even leave a dent in this place. But they were running out of options the longer this massive fortress remained intact. Desperation had already made them turn to self-professed revolutionaries and their deranged leader. She didn't want to see where it led them should they fail.

"Overlord to Zeus," radioed General Bryce. "Sitrep, over."

"If my calculations are correct, we should be just outside the fusion cannon's power supply. It is no doubt heavily guarded against incursion, so don't expect a quick resolution. Out."

Silas turned his attention to Darksider and nodded toward the door; she snorted derisively but complied. She manifested four slips of paper with archaic runes printed on them—glowing—and attached them to the door. They stuck to the four corners and started to glow a bright glow, emitting a heat that ate away at the Cybertonian metal. Just before they were finished, Silas launched himself forward and punched the door with all his might. The impact tore it from its hinges and sent it flying into the fusion reactor, disintegrating into matter in mere seconds.

A team of Vehicons responded immediately and aimed their blasters at the three humans. Silas and Darksider ducked for cover while Karai leaned forward and rushed them, keeping low. Twin katana drawn, she swerved to avoid each blast aimed for her, forcing the 'Cons to adjust their aim. Those small split-seconds would be all she needed to get in close. Focusing her Ninpo into her blades, they glowed brightly with ethereal energy.

Leaping into the air, she tore the first Vehicon's helm, his chassis collapsing to the floor instantly. Using his fallen frame as a launching point, she pounced on her next victim and cut through his blaster arm. She landed on the ground but quickly took the air once again and forced his comrades to bring him down with their blasters. Jerking back, the Vehicon was quickly felled by the onslaught and gave Karai another vantage point to direct her next attack. The remaining troopers had mistakenly forgotten about her two accomplices.

Just as one prepared to fire on her, his chest exploded from with as Silas tore through him. The flames charged around his forearms and he unleashed his fury on the next two, evaporating the upper bodies into matter. Karai knew that the grin on his face as he observed his work was in no way a good sign that giving a mad man power like his would turn out well for any of them. Her father had never fully trusted Silas and the feeling was mutual. They were to each other a means to alternating ends.

Darksider sprang forth and attacked the remaining Vehicons, mystical chain burning through them like fire through paper. They were quickly felled as she summoned golden twisting blades—spinning at blinding speeds—and directed them at the final two 'Cons. They blades flew around their targets before cutting into their armor. They were quickly reduced to piles of scrap. The blades returned to their master and she sent them back into the oblivion they had come from.

They had successfully taken the station and need only wait for word of Optimus Prime's rescue. Karai and Darksider had made a secret pact with their respective guardians to maintain an observation of Silas to ensure he didn't attempt to shut it down before that. Once ShadowStrike returned from his duel with Oni-Kage, all three of them would be enough to keep Silas at bay if it came to that. For his part, the scarred man simply took up a sentry position at the exposed entrance. It wouldn't be long before reinforcements attempted to retake the control room.

For now all they had to do was wait.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter `16**

Optimus could feel the battles currently taking place within dark walls of Darkmount, war's tale-tell vibrations gently shaking the tower. In the darkness of his cell, this was the only indication he had that the other Autobots had arrived. The Prime was torn between relief—his men were alive and working in cohesion without his guide—and dread—Megatron would have come to personally deal with them by now if there were no greater purpose to his plans. No matter his feelings, all he could do was remained trapped within walls of the citadel until either an Autobot or Megatron came for him. Through the Matrix, he could sense the clash of ShadowStrike and Oni-Kage.

He had felt Jack's presence only briefly during one of Shockwave's attempts to gather information via the Cortical Psychic Patch. This had, in all likelihood, contributed significantly to the operation currently taking place outside his cell. He could not allow himself a reply to Jack without leaving his processor vulnerable to the Decepticon scientist's prodding. Thus he could not attempt to have Jack sway the others against rescuing him. If his death brought an end to Darkmount and the War, it was a price he would more than gladly pay.

He knew the others felt differently but if his time to join the AllSpark drew near, the only thing preventing him would be the Matrix. If he were to expire while in Decepticon custody, the Matrix would forever remain lost to whomever it saw as a worthy successor. And without a Prime, any hope for Cybertron's restoration grew dimmer and the dread of Megatron's eventual rise to power grew darker. His own life may not have mattered but the wisdom of the Primes was something that could not be lost. No matter the sacrifice to his own well-being, he would protect the Matrix until a worthy successor could be named.

**Blood Stained Sand**

Ratchet monitored the progress of Team Prime while Rafael and Sunny could only watch helplessly. With ShadowStrike otherwise engaged, the Autobots would have to search for Optimus on their own. That would exhaust the valuable time this entire plan had accumulated through its various steps. There was no way of knowing how long it would be before that Cybertronian reptile managed to thaw itself out. Or how much time Optimus had left.

Karai had been the one to lay their suspicions to bare, suggest that Optimus had already joined the Allspark and the Decepticons were baiting them with a trap. But Jack's connection to their Prime was proof enough that Optimus was alive and well, awaiting their rescue. He would not let his comrade down by dwelling various theories until the variable were set in place. He checked the status of the _Harbinger's_ medical facility once again to make sure everything would run smoothly upon Optimus's arrival. So far everything was in place sans the patient.

"How long do you think this is gonna take?" asked Fowler, still awaiting the go-ahead from Ultra Magnus for he and his Sky Strikers to bombard the citadel with the ordinance they were carrying. Clearly he was as eager to see Darkmount collapse on Megatron as the medic was.

"As long as it takes to secure Optimus," Ratchet snapped. At this moment, he bother to watch his tone; if anything, the sharper the better chance Fowler would stop asking.

"Sorry, doc," sighed the agent. "It's just we're putting a lot on the line here. If this doesn't go according to plan, I can guarantee the first thing Megatron will do is aim that cannon at the President's doorstep and fire. If nothing else, we need to take out those cannons."

"I am well aware of that, Agent Fowler," Ratchet's tone lost some of its edge. "But your President's life is not the only one at risk right now. In addition to all of Team Prime battling its way through Darkmoutnt, our very leader is being held prisoner there. No doubt Megatron has planned some sort of execution to prevent us from recovering Optimus."

"Then," interjected the calm tone of Mizuki McCloud, "we should monitor any station for upheaval from Soundwave when they decide to start the party. And at least the cannons are under friendly control. Well, semi-friendly."

Ratchet snorted at the implication of McCloud's words, considering Silas could easily attempt to take control of the fusion cannons. McCloud had assured him in secret that her superiors in the JSDF had authorized her to use lethal force should Silas prove to be a threat to all. Miko and Karai were apprised of the situation and agreed to sever the head of the beast should become necessary. Other humans to be wary of were Baxter Stockman, the entirety of M.E.C.H. and Oni-Kage. The odds were about even that among those variables, there was trouble to be found.

**Blood Stained Sand**

Darksider was thankful for the lessons in constructing barriers taught to her by Death as it was all that kept the Decepticons at bay. Led by that obnoxious Ratchet-wannabe, Knock Out, they attempted to breach the perimeter set up by her, Karai, and Silas. She was forced into a meditative position while the other two attempted to make sense of the controls. Despite their personal encounters with Cybertronians, none of them had really picked up the language well-enough to translate. Except for Raf, that is.

She continued chanting in the lilt of the Barrier-Keepers to keeps her constructs power at its maximum, with it being drained with each strike. She was still a novice, after all, and despite her apparent knack for the occult, she was by no means ready to abandon her spot. Darksider did her best to block out the sounds all around her and remain focus on maintaining the wall. She heard Knock Out continue to bark orders for them to break through. She allowed herself a mirthless chuckle; he'd rather send them to the scrapheap than risk his precious paintjob.

"How's it going back there?" she asked.

"We have yet to decipher the proper tool to disable the power," Silas answered curtly. "Remain focused on keeping out perimeter secure."

"What he means is," added Karai, who could sense her friend's terseness at being ordered around, "we need someone who can translate Cybertronian. The obvious choice would be Ratchet, but he needs to be ready for when they get Prime out of here."

"_If_."

She glared at Silas for a moment before looking back to Miko, "Anyone come to mind?"

"Raf might know a thing or two," she suggested. "But it's too dangerous. I don't know how long I can keep this up and we can't open a bridge inside this fortress. Only Soundwave can, and I'm pretty sure he's none to happy that we've pretty much hijacked the cannons."

They had, of course, considered the possibility that the faceless 'Con was as connected to Darkmount as he was to the _Nemesis_. Even if they managed to secure the cannons, what would stop Soundwave from accessing them and firing on Megatron's order? The President and the Joint-Chiefs nearly scrubbed the whole operation when it was brought to the forefront. But Ultra Magnus assured them that with Laserbeak damaged by Arcee and Jack, the 'Cons infiltration methods were divided. The encounter with Ratchet and Wheeljack had enlightened them to Laserbeak's role.

In addition to being a spy drone—and attack drone when the need arose—Laserbeak served as a portable flash drive for information. That was how they were able to upload the virus into the Decepticon mainframe that granted them access to the Iacon database. And it seemed the Minicon had an abundance of information stored, hence why the virus was never located. It was their hope that at least some of Darkmount's functions were tied to Laserbeak. So far it seemed their faith had paid off.

**Blood Stained Sand**

Just as Shockwave prepared to finish both the Scout and Elite Guard cadet, he was struck from behind—but not fazed—by Arcee's blaster. The hand-held weapon she'd taken from Ultra Magnus's ship had proved to be useful the more she used it. It demanded minimal energon and turned in successful results. The singular optic of the scientist returned its attention to her as she attacked, her wrist blade ready to gouge it out. He responded with a fist to his torso that sent her reeling back.

The younger 'Bots used the brief reprieve to flank the 'Con and attack, keeping Shockwave 's attention divided. Arcee took shelter behind one of the walls protruding from the citadel and continued her attack. Defeating Shockwave, while preferable, was not their goal; they need only keep his attention until all was ready. Despite the seemingly overwhelming odds, the scientist remained calm. Deleting one's emotions had proven advantageous in some fields.

Smokescreen covered Bumblebee while he took shelter behind another pillar and continued firing on the 'Con. Still, he would not yield and simply—but quickly—responded to each attack with his own. Despite his size, Shockwave was quick to draw and could strike at any moment. When Smokescreen broke from cover, the scientist turned to focus his attention on him, oblivious to Arcee, who'd done the same, settling her aim on him. However, he quickly pivoted and opened fire on Arcee. The blast struck her in her lower torso and sent her flying back into a wall.

Bumblebee managed to pounce on the single-eyed 'Con and delivered a serious of jabs to his chassis. Reeling back, Shockwave could barely defend against the attack, just as Smokescreen helped Arcee to her pedes and they both took aim. They fired just as Shockwave had calculated, grabbing the Scout and using him as a shield. The blaster bolts struck Bumblebee as he was discarded.

"'Bee!" cried the femme as she took another shot at the 'Con.

"Even if you're are attempting to defeat me," observed Shockwave without a hint of emotion. "The logical assumption is that you are stalling for time until Optimus Prime can be recovered. A flawed strategy."

"We'll take that into account," barked Smokescreen as he continued firing.

"By the time you reach your leader, it will be too late." The 'con replied as he continued firing.

**Blood Stained Sand**

The clash of swords echoed down the corridor as the two ninja fought, their bodies nicked and cut in several places. ShadowStrike dodged Oni-Kage's latest attempt at ending his life just as Uramasa cut through the metal of Darkmount. The anti-life equation of Dark Energon made his attempts easier than ShadowStrike's had been when he first entered the fortress. It also made it all the more imperative that he avoid contact with the blade as much as possible. He'd already been exposed to more than enough for his liking.

It wasn't as potent as the energy form that had struck Raf had been. The Dark Energon of Uramasa seemed to act more like a slow-acting poison. He could feel the sway of his senses as the toxin took its hold but remained able to counter his opponent's attacks. Oni-Kage had changed his strategy it seemed. Their blades locked against each other, they were free to snarl at one another's masked faces.

Jack knew the others were counting on him to locate Optimus, but he couldn't do that without leaving himself free to be attacked. That and something inside him was urging him forward in this confrontation. He wondered if it was truly his own will or that of the Liege Maxmio's. Pushing aside such thoughts for the time-being, he focused on fighting the dark ninja. Oni-Kage was equally focused on ending his opponent as well.

Something about his brother had changed and he wasn't sure if it was something to be taken advantage of or something to be appalled. Defeating him at his peak was the only true way to end their rivalry and he knew the same was true to ShadowStrike. But something continued to plague him as he clashed swords with him. These techniques were expert—having been passed on to him by the Ninja Tribunal, but they seemed far too rehearsed. It was as though he was fighting someone else.

When he pushed him away with a kick, he ripped of his brother's mask.

He saw those same amber eyes staring back at him and then he knew.

Sheathing his sword, he turned to walk away from ShadowStrike, much to his opponent's confusion. "Where are you going?"

"This is not what I wanted," he answered. The statement seemed more for himself than it did for Jack. "I seek to fight a warrior, not someone else's puppet."

"Puppet?" Jack was taken aback by this statement. "What are you talking about?" Oni-Kage simply ignored him and disappeared.

"Find your own way," was the last message he'd heard from the dark ninja.


End file.
